Astrid: Part One
by Created to Write
Summary: The most cliché way for soulmates to meet. But they are just friends. Between them, there is a secret that must be hidden, or told. Well.. more than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a story I've been working on for a while. It will have multiple parts. This is Part One (Aka, things that happen in season one of Lab Rats.) Not all if not very little, of the chapters will be from the episodes themselves, until later, when Astrid is more in their story.**

 **Anyway, I have at least one person on here that would like to read this, so I'm posting it.**

 **Enjoy! I'll be uploading one chapter a day, starting now.**

 **I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Astrid walks into Mission Creek High. She fumbles for her schedule as her backpack is hanging from one of her shoulders. "Noo.." she groans as it slides off and her folders fall out of her unzipped bag. "No no no.." she starts picking them all up.

She looks up to see a group of students snickering. She scowls at them and goes back to her books and folders. "Here," she sees a hand pick up a few. She stands up and follows the arm it is attached to. There's a white button up shirt with blue plaid pattern over it. Underneath is a dark blue t-shirt. Then she looks at the head above it all.

'It's a boy- Of course it's a boy,' Astrid tells herself. He has hazel eyes under a combed mop of brown hair.

"Here you go," he says, sending her a smile as he keeps a steady hold on her books.

"Thanks.." she says, putting what she has in her hands in her backpack. Then she takes his load, but doesn't try to stuff it inside.

"..You're new, aren't you?" He asks.

"A little, how'd you tell?"

"Well, for starters, I haven't seen you before," he states, "and also, you got that new person smell." She gives him a weird look. "..Kidding," he says, chuckling nervously.

"Oh," Astrid states, chuckling with him. They fall into silence. Then the bell rings. He cringes noticeably. "Well, better get to class."

"Where you off to first?" He asks. Astrid freezes. She groans and walks over to the circular seat in the middle of the main area. She sets her backpack on it and starts to rummage through it.

"My schedule's.." she mutters to herself.

"In the right mesh pocket?" He offers. She pauses and then looks in the pocket outside her backpack. Sure enough, the paper she's searching for is there.

"Thanks, again. Okay," she lugs her backpack onto her back and looks at her paper. "I have.. English."

"Need help finding it?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." He beams and gestures to the hallway. She starts forward and he matches her, step by step.

"I'm Chase, by the way," he says, a little giddy, "What's your name?"

"Astrid Feire," she says, "nice to meet you Chase." She enters the classroom he points to for her and doesn't see him race to his next class, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"Guys..!" Chase excitedly whisper-yells to his brothers and sister as he sits down for lunch.

"What?" Leo asks. He looks up from his 'food' and sees the smile on Chase's face. "Either he has a crazy idea, or he saw something incredibly boring."

"Why would I be smiling if it was something boring?" Chase asks, losing his enthusiasm for a moment.

"No no," Bree corrects, "boring to _us_." She gestures to Leo, herself, and their final brother, Adam.

"Well," Chase says, puffing out his chest, "I will have you know that I talked, to a _girl_."

There is utter silence that comes from the table as he continues to grin. Then the silence is immediately replaced by laughter. "Good one Chase," Adam says with a full mouth, "Best joke ever."

Chase looks at his siblings, dejected they didn't believe him, "I'm serious guys," he says, "Her name is Astrid. She's the new girl." Bree stops laughing and looks at him.

"You're not kidding?"

"Why would I kid about this?" Chase asks.

"So you seem more manly for snatching a woman," Leo suggests, "I mean honestly, you don't have much to go on."

Chase stares at him, "Look who's talking." Leo has no rebuttal.

"Okay Chase," Bree states, "then what does she look like?" Chase looks around the room. She's gotta have the same lunch period as them.

"Uhh.. oh! There she is!" He points to the girl sitting on the opposite side of a table from a group of band players. "That," he says, "is Astrid Feire."

"Fire?" Adam asks.

"No, Feire, with an 'ei,'" Chase explains.

"You spell fire your way, I'll spell it mine," Adam says. Chase rolls his eyes at his older, dumber brother, and turns his gaze back at Astrid. She has caramel blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is like ivory, save the spray of freckles on her face.

"So, how'd you meet her?" Bree asks, playing along.

"She dropped her books," Chase says.

"Ah, books," Adam states, "I knew they would come up in this story."

Chase realizes that they still don't believe him. "I did talk to her," he stresses, "I'll prove it. Watch." He stands up and looks at them over his shoulder. Then he walks over to Astrid. "Hi Astrid," he says.

She looks up at him and her mouth curves into a smile, "Hey Chase."

Chase can imagine his siblings picking their jaws up off the floor. "So, how were your classes so far?"

"..Okay," she states.

Chase nods, smiling, "Cool." The air becomes a bit awkward between them and the students on the other side of the table are staring. "Well.. talk to you later," he says, waving.

"Bye," she says. He chuckles nervously and walks back to his table.

"See?" Chase says.

"Wow.." Bree states, "you actually talked to a girl."

"Not just a girl, Bree, a cute girl," Chase states. Bree looks at the girl in question. She has a sea green blouse on with little embroidered milkshakes dotting it. Her boots are felt and her jeggings are a dark tan. Her hair is in a bun, snug behind her head.

"Eh, her style isn't too bad," Bree states, "Do you think she needs a friend?"

Chase looks at her, "Hey! This is a big thing for me. Don't turn it into something about you."

"I'm sorry Chase, but she's right," Adam states. They all look at him, "What.. Bree needs a friend, too."

"No I don't," Bree defends.

"Sweetheart," Leo states, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you can't expect us to sit for hours to hear about your problems."

Bree huffs, "Touche." Bree notices that Astrid is walking towards the trash. "Be right back," she says, standing up with her empty tray. She walks over, meeting Astrid halfway. "Hi," she states warmly.

Astrid looks at the girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, "Hi," she says slowly.

"I'm Bree, Chase's older sister," she states, offering a hand. Astrid takes it briefly. "So.. I hear you are new to Mission Creek," Bree states.

"Uh huh," Astrid states, "my name is Astrid." They put their trays away.

"You know.. You looked kind of lonely over there, sitting by yourself," Bree states.

"Well, I don't know anyone here," Astrid states.

"No one?" Bree asks, hoping surprise is present in her tone. "Well, you can always sit by us."

"Us?"

"Yeah," Bree turns around. "There's me, Leo, Adam, and Chase," she says, pointing to each person respectively. Astrid looks at the group of boys. Adam looks up and waves.

"It would be nice to have friends on the first day," Astrid says slowly.

"Great." The bell rings. "You know where to go next, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. talk later," Bree says, walking away. Astrid looks at the group for a moment, one person in particular, then gathers her bag and finds her next class.

* * *

Astrid spins the combination of her locker, then stores the books she doesn't need for her homework inside. "Hey, lady face!" She hears down the hall. She turns her head to watch the commotion. The insult was directed at Chase. The insulter is a boy much taller than Chase, "What's wrong, elf? Cat got your tongue?"

"Look," Chase says, "I don't want any trouble Trent. I just want to catch up to my siblings."

"Oh c'mon short stuff," the bully states, "don't tell me you'd rather go home than stay at school."

Chase is a little perturbed by Trent not letting him passed. Bree and Adam are waiting for him outside. It's urgent he gets there, he has a mission. "Trent, I have a pass from the teacher. You have to let me-"

"No I don't~" Trent sings, his arms wide open, "But here, I have an idea. If you can move me, then I'll let you go passed me."

Chase tries to push him back, but Trent just side steps him. The shorter boy falls the the floor by his own momentum. Chase stands back up. "I don't have time for this Trent."

"Then, make time," Trent says, grabbing Chase's shoulder, "because I'm not done with you."

"Hey." Both Trent and Chase freeze. Trent turns around and gawfs.

"Aww, how cute, look Chase," Trent says, pulling Chase back into a headlock, "someone even shorter than _you_ is coming to your rescue."

Chase turns his head and sees Astrid looking at them. She is a little nervous about stepping up, but no one else was going to. She stands her ground. "Let him go," she states, crossing her arms.

Trent hums amusingly, "It's so cute how you look all fierce, Smurfette," he states, patting the top of her head with his free hand.

She brushes it away, glowering at him, "My name is _Astrid_." Chase uses the distraction to press on a pressure point on Trent's wrist. The arm falls to his side, loose and unyielding. "What!?" Trent looks at Chase, "What'd you do!?"

"Don't worry," Chase says, walking backwards, "you'll be able to use it in about fifteen point nine eight three.. minutes." Then he nods his thanks to Astrid and scurries out of the school.

* * *

 **As you can see it's in season one.**

 **Chase is awesome, isn't he?**

 **Questions? Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one. Thank you to DD4L and KawaiiBunnyKate for reviewing!**

* * *

"That, was close," Adam says as he walks into the lab after their latest mission. His siblings are not long behind him.

"No kidding, that was down to the seconds," Chase informs.

"And my hair caught on fire.." Bree whines, fiddling with her scorched locks.

"Sorry 'bout that," Adam says, "I got excited."

Chase looks back at Adam, "Great, he glitched."

"No not really," Adam states, "I just wanted to know what happened when I tossed one of those containers and shot my heat vision at it."

Bree and Chase stare at him a moment. Then Bree turns to Chase. "What happened at school. You were late."

"Says the girl with super speed," Chase defends.

"I'm serious. If we got there earlier than we did, we would have had more time."

Chase walks over to his capsule, "It was Trent, alright? He was pushing me around again."

"How'd you get away?" Adam asks.

"Hit him with a pressure point when he wasn't looking at me," Chase shrugs.

"What's a pressure point?" Adam asks.

"This." Chase presses on the exact same spot on Adam's wrist as he did to Trent. Adam's muscular arm instantly falls limp.

"Ahh!" Adam screams, "murder! Murder I say!" Chase rolls his eyes and steps into his capsule. He steps out, no longer in his grey and red mission suit. Adam is still looking at his arm, poking it.

"Adam, you'll be fine in-"

"Oh look!" Adam says with glee, "I can move it now!"

Chase motions to the now moving arm, "See?"

Adam proceeds to punch Chase in the stomach. "..Yep, still works," Adam says with a sigh. Chase holds his stomach, all his air forced out of his lungs.

"Adam!" He states.

"What? I wasn't going to test my arm on Bree, was I?" Adam asks.

"Ughh.." Chase groans as he stands up.

"Hey guys! How was the mission?" Leo asks as he walks in, "Did something go wrong? Should I have been there?" He asks dramatically.

Bree sighs, "No, it went better than most."

"Leo, I have an important question for you," Adam says seriously. He places his hands on Leo's shoulders and asks, "Did we start painting in art class?"

Leo nods, "Yes we did."

"Aww.. I was looking forward to that," he states. He walks over to use his capsule.

Chase takes his turn to ask about the rest of the school day, "Did you see Astrid?"

Leo thinks for a moment, then answers sarcastically, "Nope. Didn't see her. I think she was a ghost."

"See Chase!" Adam says from inside his capsule, "Ghosts do exist! Oohhooohhh!" Chase presses the button to start Adam's shower, just to get him to stop talking. "Ah! Foam im ma mouf!" Adam shouts.

Chase chuckles to himself, turning back around. "No really Leo."

"Fine, I saw her in one of my classes. Chemistry."

Chase gasps, "Is she smart?"

"Are you lovestruck?" Bree asks, gasping the same as he did.

Chase turns to her, "Excuse me? I don't have a crush. A girl only talked to me."

"Yeah, that only happens once a blue moon," Bree states.

"I'm not desperate, guys," Chase says.

"And you were grinning like the Cheshire cat on sugar," Leo adds, "Chase, buddy," he pats his shoulder, "you, are smitten."

"If you mean I feel a little bit of _chemistry_ ," Chase grins, the pun not going unnoticed, "then I'd have to agree, but only by a teensy bit."

"Okay, what do you know about her?" Leo asks, "For all you know, she's a cute dummy with a side of _crazy_."

Chase thinks for a moment, "..Is she?"

"Chase, what Leo is getting at is just because she talked to you doesn't mean she likes you," Bree states, "you helped her pick up her books, so she had to tell you something."

Chase starts to deflate, "Thanks for the support guys.." He walks over and sits at the table. Adam and Bree look at each other as the former steps out of his capsule. They walk over and sit next to Chase.

"I'm sure she seems.. sweet, Chase. But you should try being her friend first. To know what she's really like," Bree suggests.

"..Yeah, I guess you're right," Chase agrees.

"And you're wrong-?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

Astrid finishes going through the lunch line and looks at each of the tables individually. Trent is sitting with the football players and cheerleaders, the band members are at the table she sat at originally. Most other tables were full. But then she sees Bree and her brothers sitting at a table in the middle.

'Bree did say I could sit with them,' she reasons. Astrid walks over slowly. "Hey, is this seat open?" She asks from behind Bree. The brunette turns around and smiles at the appearance of Astrid.

"Nope, it's yours," Bree says, patting the chair next to her. Astrid puts her tray on the table and sits down. The first thing Astrid notices is Adam. Or, more specifically, what the muscular teen is doing with his food.

"Uhh.." Astrid looks at the others. Leo and Chase are equally disgusted with their brother's antics, but Bree seems to be ignoring him. "What is he doing?" She finally asks.

"Duh, I'm making a mash potato man," Adam says, like it's obvious. He doesn't even look up to see who's talking. "See?" He turns the plate around and the mountain of white stuff falls over, onto the table. "Ooh.. and there goes his head.."

"Heh.. why don't you guys introduce yourself?" Bree states as Adam starts picking up the mess with his hands.

"Huh?" Adam finally looks up and sees Astrid sitting across the table from him. "Oh! I'm Adam." He offers his hand to shake. Astrid looks at his hand, covered in the school's version of mashed potatoes.

"Uhh, my name's Astrid and your hand is covered in.. goo," she states carefully.

Adam looks down, "Oh, sorry." He retracts his hand and starts to clean it off.

"And I'm Leo, the.. Handsomest, of the family."

Chase leans over the empty space between him and Astrid, "He's also the youngest."

"Actually," Bree states, "Leo is our step brother. Chase is the youngest of us three." She points to herself, Adam, and Chase.

"I don't have any siblings," Astrid states.

Bree chuckles weakly, "Lucky you.." she sighs.

"So," Chase says, starting conversation, "How'd you come to Mission Creek? Transfer from another school? Out of state?"

"Actually, I'm from Washington," she tells him, "So, yeah, out of state."

"That's near Florida, right?" Adam asks. Leo facepalms.

"Adam isn't the smartest person in the world," Bree states, not that it isn't obvious.

"Of course not," Chase says, "That's me," he adds, a over the top grin appearing.

"No you aren't," Bree says, a little tense, "you have an _average_ intelligence," she nods subtly to Astrid, "Just like every other _normal_ person," she nods again, " _right_?"

Chase catches on, "Right," he says, going along with it. "But I'm still smarter than Adam."

Bree turns to Astrid, "Want to come to my house after school?" She asks.

"We would have to put it passed Big D, Bree," Leo says suddenly. Bree remembers, no strangers in the house.

"I can't anyway," Astrid admits, twirling her fork in her food, "I am helping my dad with unpacking the house."

Adam snorts, "You brought your entire house with?" Astrid actually chuckles at that comment.

"It's just an expression, Adam," Chase states.

"Is your mom busy?" Bree asks, noting the absence of the parent in her new friend's explanation.

Astrid cringes a teensy bit. "My parents have actually been divorced ever since I was three. I don't see my mom too often anymore. Dad takes care of me to the best of his ability, with the help of a nanny when I was younger."

"Oh, I didn't know," Bree says.

"I'm okay with it honestly," Astrid says, "it's better than them barely putting up with each other."

"Does your dad have a job?" Chase asks.

"..Yeah," Astrid says slowly. Chase realizes he won't get any other answer, so goes back to eating. The table goes silent, except for the quiet sounds of eating.

"..Maybe we could help you unpack," Bree states, trying to find a way to hang out.

"Training," Leo says under his breath. Chase hears him, sitting just to his left.

"Ahh, we can't Bree," Chase says, "remember, it's.. We were already doing something together," he tries, "something very important."

Bree remembers training after school, "..Right."

Chase looks at Astrid, "Maybe another time."

Astrid nods, 'Maybe..'

* * *

 **Astrid's hanging out with them now.**

 **Questions? Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to upload yesterday, so I'm sorry! I'll upload the next one to make it up.**

* * *

Astrid turns the knob and walks into her new house. There are boxes that have yet to be open sitting against the walls. The house doesn't have to be repainted, so all they have to do is put their stuff away where it goes.

"Hey baby girl?" Her dad asks from the living room, "you mind helping me out?" Astrid shakes off her shoes and walks into the living room. Her dad, Jake Feire, is holding one side of a box.

"Sure, one second," Astrid starts to turn away.

"Astrid!" He states, shocked. Astrid grins and turns a one eighty degrees on her heel. She drops her backpack and assists him in moving the large box to a clear area of the room. "There."

"Now may I-?" She asks, reaching for her tan and green backpack.

"Go put your backpack upstairs, If we work together, we can finish this room by lunch." Astrid walks up the stairs, maneuvering around a few boxes of books. She walks into her room, which is across from the guest room and bathroom. The only things she has unpacked since she arrived are her clothes.

She leaves her backpack on her bed and goes back downstairs to help get the first floor in order. She notices that her dad's room is in order, which is wasn't that morning. Astrid walks back into the living room and starts on a box for the empty shelf.

"So, how was school?" Her dad asks as he figures out how to plug in the tv.

"I made a friend," Astrid says without turning around, "her name is Bree. She has three brothers." She sets a row of books on the shelf, then adds, "I sat by them at lunch today."

"Are your classes easy?" Her dad asks.

"Not entirely," Astrid says. She moves away from the shelf and opens a box to take out the lamp. "Some are a little hard. Like Algebra."

"Which class period is that?"

"Second. One of Bree's brothers, Chase, is in that class with me."

Her dad stops with unpacking a box of pillows. He turns and looks at his daughter, "He was the guy to help you yesterday morning," he remembers from when she told him about her first day of school.

"That's him. He raises his hand and answers the teacher _before_ she finishes writing the question," Astrid states.

"He sounds like a smart boy," Jake comments. Astrid smiles and helps arrange the pillows on the couch, after taking the protective covering off.

"A little nerdy though- Hey, can they come over to help with the house?" Astrid asks suddenly, "We could use some help."

"Who's 'they?'" Her dad asks.

"Bree, Chase, and their two other brothers Leo and Adam," Astrid says, counting off on her fingers.

"Sweetheart, we don't need that many extra hands," her dad argues.

"Okay, then just Bree. C'mon, please..?" Astrid pleads.

"Maybe Chase could come over to help. He seems like a good person," Jake suggests. Astrid tenses. There Dad went, trying to scope out the boys of the area and see who is worthy of his daughter.

"Dad, he's kind of arrogant," Astrid says, "he called himself the smartest person in the world."

"Astrid, what did I tell you," her dad says, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't judge someone before you get to know them. They may surprise you."

* * *

The next day, Bree was told she can come over after school. She called her dad, Mr. Davenport, and got permission. When the final bell rung, the two girls split off from the guys and walked to Astrid's place.

"So, my dad is going to be home. He gets off work early until the house is in better condition," Astrid says.

"What does he do?" Bree asks.

"He's a veterinarian," Astrid says.

"Do you have any pets?" Bree asks, since they were on the subject of animals.

"Sadly, no. But my dad used to bring home some of his patients when there was a special case, or if the overnight kennels were full." Astrid turns around as she's walking, keeping ahead of Bree. "Anyway, Dad is friendly, but he'll probably ask a few questions. Ignore anything to do with boys. And there is high chance he won't ask personal ones, thankfully. He'll also make sure we are actually working."

"Sounds good," Bree says. Astrid turns back around and takes the path to a dark tan house with a black roof and windows. The largest is on the second floor above the door. To their immediate right is a large second floor patio, the roof covers it and a railing follows the edge. Shrubs follow the driveway and walk.

"Here we are," Astrid says. Bree stares for a moment.

"Nice house," she comments.

"The first thing I thought when I saw it was, 'Wow! It's huge!'" Astrid says.

"Trust me, there are bigger."

"I know, the people up Rich Man Mountain have those. Let's go in." Astrid walks into the house, "Hey Dad! We're here!"

Footsteps approach them and the door on the right side of the entryway opens up. A middle aged man in a white coat with 'Dr. Feire' on the pocket walks through. "Astrid, and.. Give me a minute," he puts one hand on his hip while shaking a finger, thinking to himself. "Brenna?"

"Bree," she corrects.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm a lost cause when it comes to names at first. Bree, Bree, Bree.. interesting name," he states, with a wistful tone.

"Thank you, Mr. Feire," Bree states.

"Were you working on the basement?" Astrid asks.

"Yep. The movers came to help bringing things down, but I think it's ready," he states, looking down the stairs.

"You have a basement too?" Bree asks.

"..Uhh.. yeah?" Astrid laughs, "Don't all houses have basements?"

"Well.. not all of them are finished," Bree covers up.

"Good point. Can we see it?" Astrid asks her dad.

"Yes, but," he says, stopping the girls, "only to look. Bree came over to help, so that is what you will do. I'd like the house done before the end of the week."

"Yes sir!" Astrid chirps and then they scurry down the stairs. There's a tv mounted on the wall and a couch in front of it. There are no windows, but the lights in the ceiling light the room up beautifully. The floor is carpet and the walls are a light brown panelling. The shelves along the left wall have board and card games.

"Do think we'll have time to play any of those?" Bree asks.

"Uhh, sure. My favorites are Things and Apples to Apples, but they are a lot more fun with multiple people," Astrid says, "Let's go upstairs and start working on unpacking."

"Okay." They walk up the stairs again.

"So.. is your basement like that?" Astrid asks.

"Not really. My siblings and I have our ca- bedrooms down there."

"Oh, okay. That's actually what we'll be working on."

"What?"

Astrid jogs to the stairs going to the second level, Bree on her heels. She turns to one of the doors and opens it up. "My room!"

Boxes litter the ground and a few articles of clothing are on her messy bed. Bree takes it all in, then asks, "What should I do?"

"Let's unpack these boxes first." Astrid grabs a box and sits on one side of her bed, near the pillows. Bree picks up the one it was previously sitting on and leans her back against the mattress, choosing to sit on the floor. They both open their boxes at the same time. "My books," Astrid says, taking a few out, "That's where I packed them."

"You have stuffed animals?" Bree asks. Astrid looks up and sees the box Bree is looking through.

"They.. sentimental value," Astrid whines subtly. Bree takes out a stuffed elephant.

"Did you name them?" Bree asks, teasing.

"...When I was three," Astrid says, taking the elephant out of her grasp. She sets him in between her two pillows and looks at her books. "I'm going to put the shelf up so I can put these away," she says. She slides off her bed, but Bree stops her from walking away.

"I never said it wasn't cool," Bree says, "I've never had a stuffed animal.. I think they're cute," she squeals, looking at a black and white striped tiger.

"Really?" Astrid asks. Bree shakes her head. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"And you've never had a-" Astrid looks at the cardboard box of toys. "Do you want a few?" She asks.

" _What_?" Bree asks, "Oh no, no. These are yours and.." she sets the tiger back in the box.

"I wouldn't mind, I mean, look how many there are," Astrid states.

"..I'll think about it," Bree decides.

"Want to know which is my favorite?" Astrid whispers. Bree nods. Astrid takes out a pair of brown fur colored creatures. "These two," she states proudly.

"What are they?"

Astrid looks down for a second. She looks back up, shocked. "You don't know?" Bree shakes her head. "They are otters, a girl and a boy," she states, holding them up respectively. "Otters are one of my favorite animals."

"Why?"

Astrid blushes, "They hold hands when they go to sleep, so they don't drift apart."

"Awww!" Bree chimes in. She is handed one and she looks it over. "That's so romantic!"

"I know!"

"Girls!" Jake yells up the stairs.

Astrid cringes, "Sorry Dad! Looks like we'd better get to work." She places the otters on her bed and finds the box holding pieces of her shelf. "Can you set them all on my bed while I work on this?" She asks Bree.

"Okay." Bree takes her time, looking at each toy before setting them around the pillows. She makes sure the otter pair are in front and center. "You have an epod?" She asks, starting to open another box.

Astrid turns around, a good portion of the shelf put up. "Yeah! And there's a couple speakers in their too." Bree finds them and sets them on a box near the wall. Astrid comes over and plugs it all in. She finds an artist at random and the music plays.

Bree helps her with the shelf and Astrid arranges books and whatever stuffed animals Bree didn't take out of the box. They assemble the desk in the corner and put her lamp up. The music is shut off temporarily so the system can be moved to the desk, but it fills the room not long after.

Astrid fills her dresser, which was already built because it came with the house. Bree puts objects into the closet. When the floor is mostly clear of boxes, a song both girls like coincidentally starts playing from the speakers.

They start dancing. Both are being silly, neither care. A beep fights over the music and Bree stops dancing. She checks her phone. 'Mission Alert' flashes on the text box. She puts it away. "Umm.." Astrid stops dancing and turns down the music. "I gotta go. A, family thing. Pretty important."

"Oh. Okay," Astrid says.

"Really?" Bree asks, surprised.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay. Cool," Bree agrees. She receives a hug from Astrid and starts down the stairs. Once she is out of sight from the house, she super speeds home.

* * *

 **That was a close one.**

 **Who didn't know that about otters? Because it's true!**

 **Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teensy little time skip. Nothing too big.**

* * *

Bree had come over three times in the next week. Astrid usually talks to her the most in school and lunch. But, she has no classes with her, since she's a junior and Astrid is a sophomore.

As she told her dad, she has Algebra with Chase, although he doesn't seem to need it. "And if x equal three, what- is y? Yes, Chase?" The teacher asks, thankful that his star student actually waited until he was called on.

Chase puts his hand down, "Sixteen," he says with assurity.

"Correct." Astrid looks up from her worksheet. Chase is already solving the next five problems, two rows in front of her and one column to the right. The bell rings. Everyone scrambles to pack their papers into their backpacks. "Remember the quiz next Friday and the assignment is due tomorrow at the beginning of class," the teacher says over the commotion. "Ms. Feire, may I speak to you please. You too, Chase."

Astrid freezes. She's never been called to stay after before. She finishes packing her stuff away and walks to the front of the class. Chase is already there, a little more than nervous himself. "Yes, sir?"

"Astrid, your grades are dangerously low. So, I am assigning you a tutor," he motions to Chase, "if you are okay with that, Chase. You are my top student and I think that you could help Astrid with understanding the material."

"So.. how long will this last?" Astrid asks.

"It is more of a loose based tutoring," the teacher explains, "I'm assigning you two as 'study buddies,' you could say."

Chase looks at Astrid. "Yeah, we can start after school, your house?" He asks.

"Great, off to your next class, you two." Chase starts walking out. Astrid tries to catch up to him, her backpack over one shoulder.

"Chase," she calls ahead. He stops and turns around. "We can't meet at my house. My dad has to stay at the vet clinic longer and I'm not allowed to have anyone over when he isn't there."

"..Okay.." Chase says. He knows that Mr. Davenport won't like having friends over, since they are still fairly new to the world. But he shakes off the nerves. 'It's to study. It's not like I'm going to show her the lab.'

"I have to get to my next class. See you at three?" Astrid asks.

"Yep."

* * *

Astrid walks out of the building, looking for Chase. He's waiting at the curb, Adam, Bree, and Leo with him. She walks over. "Hey guys," she says.

"Astrid, hi," Leo says.

"Ready for your study date?" Bree asks, teasing. Astrid had told her at lunch.

Astrid blushes and Chase groans, "Bree, it is not a study date. It's a study session," he stresses. He takes his hand away from his face and Astrid notes there is a fair amount of blush as she's sporting.

"So, what are you waiting for?" She asks.

"Mr.- Our dad," Bree states, "he drives us home."

"..Does he know I'm coming?" Astrid asks. Bree nods.

"I called," Chase informs. Just then, a sleek black car pulls up to the curb next to them.

The window rolls down, "All aboard the Daven-train!" The driver states. The siblings groan.

"That was old the second you said it, Big D," Leo says. Bree opens the door and gets in the back. Leo squeezes between the adult and Adam in the front. Chase takes the middle of the back, leaving Astrid a window seat.

When everyone is strapped in, the driver turns around, "Hello, I'm Mr. Donald Davenport," he offers his hand at an awkward angle.

"Astrid Feire," the teen says, accepting it, "It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

"Hehe, I figured," he states, smiling. He turns back around and drives off. Astrid looks at Bree and Chase.

"Sorry about that," Chase says, "being the head of a company gives some people a big ego."

"And it takes straight A's to give it to others," Bree adds, looking at her brother. Chase gives her a sharp glare, then turns to the other girl.

"You remembered your homework?" He asks.

"Yep, and I told my dad that I'll be home later. What time do you think we'll be done?" Astrid asks.

"Depends on how long you want to stay," Adam says from the front, "She's awesome Mr. Davenport, can we keep her?"

"Adam, no. She's not a pet, she's a person. And it's _Dad_."

"Oh, right." Adam goes silent for a few moments, "Can she keep Chase?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I already have a place to live. I'm your brother."

"Yes, but I'm sure she has the perfect place for you to live," Adam says matter-of-factly.

Astrid watches the interaction. Chase rolls his eyes. "And where would that be?"

"Her backpack. I'm sure she has a spare pocket you could climb in," Adam says with glee.

"I'm not that short!" Chase argues, angry.

"We're here!" Mr. Davenport says, thankful. Astrid looks out the window and gapes. He pulls up the long driveway and parks in the garage.

"..You guys never told me you were _rich_..!" Astrid says as she gets out.

"Uh, Donald Davenport," the adult reminds her, "billionaire genius with the perfect face. Hello~?"

"..Oh," Astrid thinks, "right."

Adam leans to Leo, "Psh, not much up there, right?" He asks.

Leo stares at him, deadpan, "Look who's talking." Adam goes inside, oblivious to the comment.

"Let's get started on our homework," Astrid states. Chase beams.

"Chase, calm down. You aren't the only one that does your homework right after school," Bree states.

"It is the reason I'm here.." Astrid states.

"Yeah, right.." Chase says, pulling himself together. 'Study session. Study session. Not a date. She needs help with math.'

They all walk in and the two fifteen year olds sit down at the couch. Astrid takes out her worksheet and starts on the next problem. "If I need any help, I'll ask," she says.

"Okay." Chase had finished his homework before school ended, so he finds a show on the tv to watch. He settles back, taking a few glances at Astrid to gauge if she's struggling.

"Ugh, I've checked and double checked, but the answer I'm getting makes no sense," Astrid says, looking up. She sees the tv show he's watching. She snorts softly. "Sharkman and Flipper boy?" She asks. Chase immediately looks at her. "Isn't that a kids show?"

Chase looks at the tv. "..Maybe." He shuts the tv off. "So, which question are you on?" Astrid shows him. He analyzes her work. "You forgot order of operations. 'Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally' is for solving on one side, but you do the opposite for cancelling out." He points to a part of her solving process, "you multiplied these when you should have subtracted to the other side."

Astrid stares at her work. "Oh. Oops." She starts to erase what she wrote to correct it.

"Other than that, there isn't much you have to work on," Chase says, reviewing her other work.

"Do you have a point that comes with?" Astrid asks.

"No, a question." Astrid looks up. "Why do you have low grades if the thing you have trouble with is the order of operations?" Astrid shrugs. "Can I see your last grade report?"

"..Sure." She digs into her backpack and shows him.

Chase instantly sees the problem. "It's your test scores, not the worksheets. Have trouble remembering material for the tests?" He asks.

"..Now that I think about it, yeah," Astrid says, "I get so sure about what I'm learning, but the day of the test, I.. can't think, or something. Most of it doesn't stick."

"You need a study habit," Chase advises.

"Yeah.. Can you help me with that?" Astrid asks, "After all, we are-"

"On a study date?" Adam asks. Chase looks behind Astrid.

"Go away Adam."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know the difference between a multiplication symbol and a decimal point," Chase says matter-of-factly.

"I know both of them are bigger than you," Adam says. Chase looks up at him.

"I will have you know I'm five foot eight," he says.

"I'm still taller," Adam says.

"How tall are you?" Chase says, the number instantly going to his head. Adam thinks.

"About.. Five.. Chase's."

"Adam!"

"You're right." Adam walks over. He puts his hand over his head and moves it horizontally so it's over Chase, sitting down. "It's more like seven."

"Adam!"

"Adam?" The older boy looks at Astrid. "Can you please leave Chase alone. He's busy." Both boys look at her.

"Uh.. sure." Adam walks away.

Astrid looks back at her worksheet, chuckling to herself. "Boys will be boys," she mumbles under her breath.

Chase lets what just happen sink in. Then he turns back to the tv and surfs through a few channels.

"I'm five foot _seven_ , by the way," Astrid says. Chase looks at her, again with surprise. But then smiles to himself and looks back at the tv.

"When do you want to start working out that study habit?" he asks.

"Right..." Astrid finishes a problem, "Now."

* * *

 **Hehe.. oh Adam. Adam's being Adam.**

 **And Chase is fed up with that.**

 **Is anyone out of character here?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next one, right on time.**

* * *

Chase and Astrid were going over flashcards, for her to study with on her own time, when Leo bursts into the room. "Chase!"

"Yeah?" Chase looks up. He sees Leo's worried face, and the look of surprise that Astrid was still there.

"Big D needs you. Something about an alert of the important kind," Leo says, trying to be subtle. Astrid looks up from the cards.

"What?"

"Sorry Astrid, I need to help Dav- Dad," Chase says, standing up. "Practice a little without me, okay? It won't take long." The boys don't wait for Astrid to reply and dash out of the room. She sighs and looks over the cards again.

"Hello," Astrid looks up. There's a middle aged woman that looks a lot like Leo standing by the door. Astrid didn't even hear it open. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Astrid Feire," the teen introduces, "Chase was.. Uh, helping me with Algebra."

"Oh, I'm Tasha Davenport, Leo's mom." She hangs up her purse and goes to the kitchen.

"And step mom to Adam, Bree, and Chase.. Right?"

"..Oh yes, that's right," Mrs. Davenport says. She starts looking through the fridge. "Where is he? He didn't get all nervous and say he had to go to the bathroom did he?"

"No, no. Mr. Davenport needed him. Something about an alert?" Astrid guesses. She shakes off the confusion and adds, "It's been about fifteen minutes, so I'm not sure if what he's doing now." She looks back at her homework, but she smells something delicious. "What is that?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm making lasagna," Mrs. Davenport states.

"Can I help?" Astrid asks, "I'm pretty much done here."

"Sure, wash your hands then you can start on the cheese." Astrid gets up and uses the kitchen sink. She wipes her hands and gets working.

"Thanks Mrs. Davenport."

"Please Astrid, call me Tasha."

* * *

The team comes up from the lab after a successful mission. Tasha finishes setting the table. "Oh good, you're back," she states, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"They did excellent," Davenport states, as if the mission was the topic of discussion.

"Ooh! Food," Adam says, sitting down. Chase and Bree sit down too. Leo sits opposite of Bree and the adults take the ends.

"Tasha, this is delicious," Bree states after trying the lasagna.

"Yeah, usually your food ends up-" Leo stops talking after finding his mother glaring, a silent dare to finish his sentence and face consequences. "Like Bree said, very good," he covers.

"It should be, I had some help," Tasha subtly informs the group.

"I didn't know Eddie could cook," Chase says, taking a second bite.

"Not Eddie," Tasha corrects casually, "There was a nice girl over. I think her name was Astrid."

Chase suddenly spits the water he had just recently put in his mouth. Adam stares straight ahead, being across from his brother. Chase is completely in shock, and then he groans, "I forgot. I told her it wouldn't take long. But then there were a few complications on the mission-"

"You said it went smoothly," Tasha tells her husband.

"Well.." he states, "they handled the complications well. I never said it went smoothly."

"Wait, where is Astrid?" Chase asks, "Did she leave? I messed up, didn't I?" He asks.

"Her father called, so I drove her home while the food cooled. But I'd say that you did mess up Chase. You don't leave a girl like that. Especially on a study date."

"Study _session_. It wasn't a date," Chase clarifies.

"I'd just go with it Chase," Bree says.

"Yeah, it's probably the only date you'll get," Adam adds. Chase glares at him, but then sulks in his chair, thinking that he may not get another chance to hang out with Astrid.

"Okay, first I have to run home and leave her to finish her room on her own, and then Chase has to leave her in the middle of a study-"

"Don't say it," Chase warns, without looking up.

"-Session," Bree adds, "what's next, we have to give a bizzare reason to leave school a few days in a row?" She looks at everybody.

"What are you suggesting?" Leo asks.

"..I want to tell her I'm bionic." Everyone but Bree gasps.

"No no, absolutely not. No way is that happening," Davenport says as he stands up. He moves his hands over each other, " _Ever_."

"But Mr. Davenport," Bree complains, "friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"You three still have much to learn about the outside world," Davenport stresses, "just because someone seems nice doesn't mean they are."

"But.. she's.." Bree looks to her brothers for support.

"Why not?" Adam asks.

"Because you just agreed to it," Chase states. Bree looks at her genius younger brother.

"It would give you the ability to explain why you have to leave and didn't return," she bargains.

"..It's just one person," Chase reasons, looking at Davenport, "It's not like it'll-"

"Risk your secret to the world?" Davenport asks.

Chase pauses for a second, "Exactly," he says, smiling. But Davenport doesn't let up.

"Mr. Davenport, think about it," Adam says, standing up, "with another person who knows our secret, there are more people that can keep it."

"You three almost destroyed the school once Leo learned about you guys. I'm not going to risk it again."

"Come on Mr. Davenport," Bree says, joining Adam on her legs, "it's our secret."

"Yes, but I will get into lots of trouble with the government if you three blow it," Davenport stresses. Chase stands up and walks around the table to stand on Bree's other side.

"We'll be careful," he assures. Davenport looks at them.

He sighs, "Before you do that, I suggest you make absolutely sure about it. And you'd better tell me if you do before. I need to keep an offshore facility ready in case we have to hide you."

"We will be careful. And it will be a unanimous vote," Chase adds.

"Uninimous?" Adam asks.

"We all will agree," Chase says slower. Adam nods.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

* * *

 **Well, they want to tell her.**

 **Do you think it's a good idea?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I understand that the talent show was not until the second season, but I figured that they do one every year.**

* * *

Chase is at his locker the next school day. "Don't look now, but Astrid is across the hall," Leo says in his 'secret agent' voice. Chase looks up and uses his super vision to watch Astrid in the reflection in his locker.

She's tinted the color of the locker, but he sees she's wearing a sweater with elbow sleeves. The color is lighter than the rest of it and she has on a pleated skirt that passes her knees. She's at her locker, and she doesn't look happy.

"I'm going to talk to her," Chase decides.

"You aren't going to tell her, are you?" Leo asks.

"No," Chase says, "I'll just tell her I lost track of time and the project took longer than Mr. Davenport thought."

"Oh yes, tell the girl that you forgot you had a study-"

"It was not a date," Chase says quickly. Leo backs up, hands between him and the fifteen year old.

"Sorry. Good luck." Leo walks away. Chase takes another look at Astrid. She's putting her jacket away. He takes a deep breath and turns around.

"Hey Astrid," he says, nervous. The girl freezes, before turning to face him.

"Chase," she says, a certain coolness sticking in her voice.

"Heh, listen," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, aka bionic chip, "I want to apologize for yesterday."

"You completely ditched me," Astrid reminds him.

"No no, it wasn't agh," Chase groans, "it took longer that we thought and I would have told you, but I was always in the middle of something and then I had to concentrate or there would be a mess-" Chase starts rambling, "And when we came back up you were gone."

Astrid is smiling, if not on the verge of giggling a little. Chase notices this.

"..What?"

"You just look flustered right now," Astrid comments.

"Well.. I haven't had a lot of experience talking to girls," Chase admits, scuffing his toe on the floor.

"I'm just glad you have a good reason. I had the flashcards, so it wasn't like you had to be there with me," Astrid reasons, "so I forgive you." Chase beams and Astrid almost chuckles again. 'The look he gets when he's happy.'

They walk over to Bree, who's reading a poster on the wall. "What's that?" Leo asks, who joined the group as well.

"It's for the talent show. Auditions are after school today," Bree says. Owen, who is the resident 'tortured artistic genius' walks over, seeing the poster.

"Talent shows are wrong," he tells the group, "they force people to compete for whose talent is best, when everyone should respect the varieties of that which is art," he says dramatically. Astrid looks at the sign up sheet. "We should show Principal Perry that the talent show is wrong."

"Maybe-" Leo starts.

"A sculpture," Owen states. He starts explaining why in broad art terms. The group stares at him.

"..I have an idea," Astrid states. Everyone turns to look at her. The sudden attention makes her nervous, but then she gets over it. "What if we host our own talent show?"

"What!?" Owen says, "did you not just hear what I said?"

"Just, hold on," Astrid says before he starts another speech. "What I'm thinking of is a literal talent _show_. It won't be a competition and anyone can sign up, no auditions required."

Owen likes the idea and decides it could be at the park, 'for it's vast space depicts the vast ideas and talents of the population' or something. He leaves to.. do something arty, and Astrid turns to the siblings.

"Are you guys in?"

"I'd love to help," Bree says.

"Can I be in it?" Leo asks.

Astrid shrugs, "Sure."

"Yes!" Leo says, fist pumping the air.

"Adam, you could help with constructing," Astrid tells him. He tilts his head to the side. "Building. Heavy stuff."

"I'm there," Adam says, still slightly clueless to what is going on.

"I can finally show my magic skills," Leo tells the group, still psyched about performing.

"We could use your dad's support for getting supplies and advertising," Astrid says.

"I'm sure Owen has the posters covered," Bree assures, "are we really protesting the talent show?"

"Well.. not entirely. I just thought it was a good idea," Astrid says.

"You know, I may just do a talent too," Chase says.

"Like what?" Leo asks.

"Uhhh.." he sees Astrid is waiting to hear his talent. "I do magic too..?"

"No," Leo says curtly. He drags Chase away from the group. "No, do not take my thunder."

"Well what else am I supposed to do? All my special abilities are mental."

"And you'll bore everyone with them," Leo assures, patting his shoulder. Chase glares at him. "You're the genius, you figure it out."

* * *

Saturday was the day of the talent show. Astrid got up early, got dressed in a green 'v' neck t-shirt with a cluster of blue flowers in the bottom corner of the front. Paired with some older jeans, she puts on a pair of tennis shoes and gets in the car with her dad. He had talked to some of his co workers and they have agreed to help and sign up.

Astrid gets out and finds Owen looking at the designs of the stage. It is the open auditorium at the park, but he wanted to add a few things to it. "Astrid," he says, "Here is your list of things to do. But we still need another person to help behind the scenes."

"Okay, I'll find someone."

Adam is on one side of the stage, helping with holding something up. Leo finds him. He's wearing a black and red cape for his magician act. "Adam, would you like to help me with my act?"

"Ooh-!"

"And have him break stuff?" Leo turns and sees Bree. "I thought I was going to help you."

"I was hoping you both could.." Leo says. Adam sees Mr. Davenport and walks away. Leo cringes at the look Bree is giving him. Chase escapes Adam's grip and starts to the sign up sheet, where Leo is adding Bree to his act.

"Chase," Astrid says, coming up to him. He stops a moment. "Are you good with computers?"

"Is pi indefinite?" Chase asks arrogantly.

"Great, because back stage needs another pair of hands back there with changing lights and working sound. Do you think you can help?" Astrid asks. Chase looks behind her, at the sign up sheet. Astrid follows his gaze, even after he looks away. "Or.. were you going to perform..?" She asks slowly.

"No I can help," he says quickly.

"Great, be behind the curtain in five minutes, we need to run through the event all together," Astrid states, smiling.

'She's kinda cute when she's ecstatic,' Chase thinks to himself as she walks away. Astrid is really excited about the talent show. Leo walks over to him.

"So, you signing up?" Leo asks.

"Nope, my intelligence is needed elsewhere," Chase beams. Leo turns around and sees Astrid talking to somebody. He looks back.

"You are helping Astrid?"

"Yep."

"You wanted to impress her with a 'talent' were you?" Leo asks, crossing his arms.

"What?" Chase says, unconvincing, "No."

"But now you have a way to impress her with that brain power," Leo states, sticking to his assumption.

"Look, I need to make it up to her because of last time," Chase says.

"They are still going to announce those that helped in the back," Leo states.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to show appreciation for all of those that helped," Leo states, "Now, Bree and I are off to practice." Chase gives him a questioning look. "She won't use any bionics, don't worry."

"When it's you, I always worry."

"Just make sure you make time to see if she's trustworthy," Leo adds before walking away. "Real people aren't black and white."

"I'll keep it in mind," Chase says quietly. Then he turns and jogs over to the stage to start going over the light changes, sound, etc. Astrid directs him to where he will be changing the lights on the left side of the stage. She is the music changer, so he's standing next to her.

"So, here are the changes and at what time," Astrid says, showing him the list, "It's not strict though, so just listen to the acts going on and alter as you go. Got it?"

"Yep."

"..You do know how to do this, right?" Astrid asks.

Chase looks down at the console and analyzes how to use it. "No problem." He turns it on and starts going over the first act. "I didn't know you used technology," he comments.

"A family member works at a theatre. I've learned how to use a few things when I was visiting."

"Are they in Mission Creek?" Chase asks.

"Unlikely," Chase turns around and sees a middle age man. "Astrid, all set here?"

"Yes," Astrid says, "You are the sixth act."

"See you later sweetheart," he says. They hug and he walks away to a few kennels in the corner of the backstage area. It's full of costumes, props, and people.

"Who's that?" Chase asks casually.

"My dad. He and a few co workers are doing some tricks with animals from the vet," Astrid says. Chase nods and looks at her dad. He decides that they look similar. Same hair and skin color, same way they hold themselves. But her dad is three inches taller and he has green eyes instead of blue.

"You don't get much from your mom, do you?" He asks.

Astrid's smile falters. "No.. I don't."

Chase realizes his mistake, "I didn't mean-"

"I don't see her often. She's.. It's almost like she isn't even part of the family." Astrid takes a deep breath. "Let's run the lights and music. Frank, you ready?" She asks the guy doing the stage right lights. He nods and they start with the first act.

* * *

 **Yeah.. I also added in Owen. But this is** **before Bree's crush on him. She's still with Ethan.**

 **Comments? Questions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to update again. Yikes. Well, yesterday was pretty busy.**

 **Okay, sorry for keeping you in the dark. Here's the next one! The Talent Show!**

* * *

The talent show started at three in the afternoon. Astrid, Chase, Frank, and all the other backstage people got into position. Owen was the announcer, and went on about the reason they put on this talent show, explaining the lack of judges and the choice of setting.

When he was done, the first act was shown. Not all of the acts shown were like a typical talent show. There were magicians, like Leo and Bree. The veterinarians showed off a few dogs that were approved by their owners to do tricks. And there was some singers. Instruments were played, stunts were performed, but also, there was art brought into the mix.

Owen did a speed painting and showed the crowd. There was a couple of students from school who put together a video and they showed it on a screen. And that wasn't the end.

Chase could watch the acts from his station. "Great job guys," he told Leo and Bree as they walked off.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Astrid agrees.

"I know, I'm just that great," Leo says, looking into the distance above his head. Bree elbows him in the side. "I mean, we, are that great." They go to the prop hands and Chase focuses on the next act.

Astrid turns up the music. It's a love ballad. Chase peeks out from behind the curtain. It's a pair of dancers. He watches their routine for a few moments, then looks back at Astrid. She has her eyes closed, swaying to the music. The song ends and they walk off stage.

"Do you ever dance?" Astrid asks, noticing that he had been watching.

"Huh? Oh, no not really," Chase says, pressing buttons on his console. "I have two left feet. Never learned how."

* * *

The last act was a group of former college cheerleaders. They walk off and Owen comes out on stage. "Last but not least, for there are many talents out in the crowd that haven't shown tonight, here is our last talenteer, Chase Davenport!"

Chase freezes up. He turns to Astrid. "I didn't sign up. How's my name on there!" He panics.

"..Leo told me that you wanted to sign up, but couldn't since you were back here. So I said that you could do both," Astrid says, "He didn't tell you?"

Chase shakes his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do," he says.

"Chase, I'm sure you have a talent somewhere," Astrid encourages.

"Nothing I can show onstage," Chase states.

"Chase you have to get out there. Think!"

Chase concentrates and goes through the memory band of everything he's learned. "Wait! I- I know martial arts," he says.

"Perfect. I'll put up a song for that. Now go!" Astrid pushes him towards the end of the curtain. He straightens himself and walks out. He hasn't finished developing his act yet, so he plans something to say, to stall.

"Hey everyone, I'm Chase," he starts once he reaches the microphone setup front and center, "Most of you know that I'm a genius-"

"Uber nerd is more like it!"

'Who let Trent in here?' Chase wonders to himself. "Anyway, I may be smart and all, but I don't just use my detailed memory for books." He picks out Trent in the crowd, "You can never know what us, nerds, are capable of." He backs away from the mic and gets into stance.

The mic stops humming. Astrid starts the music, which is a soundtrack from a movie. Chase takes a deep breath and starts slow, mimicking the music. He shows the basics, but as the music increases its intensity, so does Chase. He pictures an imaginary opponent in front of him and shows off offense too, as if it was a real fight.

For a moment, he forgets he's on stage. But that moment was only for a second, because then a change in the music brings him back. He does a flip and lands, sweeping his opponent's legs out and flips back up. He stands to face the crowd and bows as a gong rings through the speakers.

There's a beat of silence, and then the crowd erupts into cheers. Chase beams and bows again. The backstage staff comes out as well. They line up, Chase near the middle. Astrid gets the spot to his left.

The ends of the line start joining hands and Astrid doesn't hesitate for a moment. Chase's hand is warm and kinda sweaty from the mock fight. He's surprised by the action, but takes the person's to his right. They all raise their hands and bow together. The group stands there as Owen states their names down the list. Each person bows on their own, stepping up.

"Chase Davenport!" The cheers intensify as he walks forward and bows again. He walks back. "Annie Velton!" A girl somewhere else curtsies. "Astrid Feire!" Astrid lets go of Chase's hand, who had grabbed back on once he stepped back. She does a little dip, not all too comfortable with the attention. She walks back to the line. A few more names were said and the group breaks the line. Chase and Astrid are part of the group that goes back behind the curtain.

"Chase, that was amazing!" Astrid gushes, "I didn't know you could do that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he says, "you've only been here for two weeks, three days, eight hours, and twenty-seven minutes." Astrid looks at him odd. "I'm guessing," he shrugs, playing it off. But he keeps the smile he's had since he finished. Astrid looks at it a little, but then her dad calling her snaps her back to reality.

"I have to go help my dad. See you later!" Astrid walks away. Chase watches her for a moment and then turns to find his family in the crowd. When he does, he gets a hug from Bree and a slap on the back from Adam.

"Way to save the day, Chase," Leo says. Chase looks at him.

"Why did you sign me up?" Chase asks, "I didn't have anything prepared and Astrid was right there."

"..That wasn't prepared? You did that from scratch?" Tasha asks. Chase tilts his head back and forth.

"Well.. I created the plan as I walked on stage." He turns his attention back to Leo.

"It all worked well, didn't it?" Leo tries. Chase still gives him a dangerous look. "It's not like you.. Have a crush on her, or anything.." Leo states slyly, "Right?"

Chase straightens his back and agrees, "Right."

Mr. Davenport puts a hand on his shoulder, "That was an outstanding performance, Chase."

"Without Astrid being there, I wouldn't have pulled through," Chase admits, "She's the one that helped me choose what my act was." Chase looks at his siblings. They are thinking the same thing. They all look to Mr. Davenport, even Leo.

"..Okay, yes. You can tell her." They cheer. "But! She has to swear to never tell a soul, even her dad. If she can't make that promise, then I take it back."

"No problem, Mr. Davenport," Chase says, grinning. 'A friend that knows? Yes!'

* * *

 **Felt like Chase should get recognition for his awesome martial art skills.**

 **I will update another chapter today too. Looks like Astrid's going to see some bionics.**


	8. Chapter 8

***squeals* Who else is excited!?**

* * *

Monday, the team found out that there weren't many people at the school's talent show. Principal Perry was meaner than usual, so they tried to avoid her, sticking to groups. Astrid sits down at lunch with them.

"Do you think you can come over later, Astrid?" Bree asks.

"Sure, I can work it out. Homework isn't too hard to finish." She looks at Chase, "Those flashcards are helping. Thank you."

"No problem," Chase says.

* * *

Astrid walks in with the group and Mr. Davenport motions to the couch. "Take a seat."

"..Okay," she says. On the way to the mansion, she asked why Bree asked her to come over. But the only answer she got was 'It's a surprise.'

She sits on the couch and Leo sits too, with one cushion between them. Adam, Bree, and Chase stand in front of her, excited about something. "Astrid," Mr. Davenport asks. The teen looks at him. "If you were asked to keep a secret, could you keep it? Even from your dad? Theoretically, I mean."

"..Depends, how big is the secret?" Astrid asks.

"The kind that would probably determine the fate of the world," he says bluntly.

"..Yeah.. I could."

"Could you swear to that?"

"Yes," she says, "I promise that I could keep a secret that serious. Even from Dad."

Mr. Davenport relaxes, "Good. Well, why don't you guys show our guest. But.. don't get carried away."

"Right, no burning down the house," Chase says, looking at Adam. Mr. Davenport leaves. Astrid is tensing up.

"What's going on?" She asks. Bree smiles.

"Chase, you're the genius, you explain," she says, nudging her brother.

"Astrid, we are.." he pauses for dramatic effect, "bionic!" He covers his mouth, grinning. 'Secrets out. Now what?'

Astrid stares. "What's a bionic?" She asks.

"Guys she doesn't get it," Adam states.

"You barely get it," Chase counters. Adam tilts his head, agreeing.

"We have bionic chips in our necks that give us abilities," Bree explains.

"..What kind of abilities?" Astrid asks. Bree super speeds around the room.

"That kind," she says, stopping. Astrid is gaping.

"That's Bree's main ability, super speed. I have super intelligence and Adam-"

"What?" Adam asks. Chase gives him an annoyed look. "Oh, show my ability. Okay." He picks up Chase and tosses him to the other side of the room.

"Super strength!?" Astrid yells. She gets up to help Chase, but he's already standing.

"Adam! Really!?" Chase asks.

"You know I can't help it. You're so light," Adam says.

Bree speeds over to Astrid. "Having Bionic Brothers 101: When they fight, they tend to use their powers."

"Intelligence versus strength. How does Chase win?" Astrid asks.

"Usually he doesn't. But they have other abilities."

"Like-" Astrid looks when she hears a buzz. Adam has red beams coming from his eyes. Chase puts up a force field to protect himself. When Adam stops, Chase shrinks the field and throws it at Adam. He falls back a few steps. But Adam charges and Chase ends up pinned.

"I got it! You win!" Chase yells. Adam stands up and Chase brushes himself off.

"This is so cool!" Astrid states. She looks at Leo, waiting to see if he does anything.

"Don't look at me, I'm not bionic," Leo says, "I wish.."

"So, you aren't scared?" Chase asks.

"I think it's awesome," Astrid notes. "I mean.. Sure, it's a little strange. What do you do with your abilities?"

"We go on missions. We save the world a lot," Bree says.

"Or small towns, like Welkerville," Adam states.

"You're heroes!?" Astrid states.

"Yep!" Chase says, puffing his chest out, "And I'm mission leader."

"Do you think we can show her the lab, Leo?" Bree asks.

"Why are you asking me?" Leo asks.

"I think it's a _great_ idea," a voice says behind Astrid, "she's bound to find it sometime."

"Who was that?" Astrid asks, looking around. She sees the screen on the wall lit up and it has a locked E-like pixel face on it.

"That is Eddy, our smart home system," Leo says, annoyed.

"And I've never met him before because..?"

"I've been very busy ignoring everyone. I need my me time," Eddy states.

"Anyway," Astrid says, looking away from the sarcastic system. "A.. lab?"

"Yeah, come see!" Adam says. He jogs over to the kitchen and walks through it.

Bree takes both of Astrid's hands and walks backwards asking, "Remember when I said our bedrooms are downstairs?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well.. we don't exactly have bedrooms." Bree turns to face away from Astrid and everyone waits as the elevator appears.

'WHAT!?' They all get into the elevator. Chase turns to Astrid.

"So.. about the time I.. left you sitting there?" Chase starts.

"Was that a mission?" Astrid asks. Chase nods. "That is a _very_ good reason to be late. I understand."

"Okay.." Chase sighs. Astrid looks at him funny, but then the doors open. "Welcome to the lab."

* * *

In just one hour, Astrid's life was turned upside down. Her friends have powers, they have an underground lab, and they sleep in.. capsules? It's all so strange to her. She works on some homework and then she's driven home.

The next day, the team has Astrid over again. But the moment they walk through the doors, Eddy tells them that there's a mission. The five get to the lab, Astrid being one of them since Tasha isn't home and she doesn't want to be upstairs alone again. Astrid and Leo sit at the silver stools as the bionic teens get into the capsules. They change into their gray and red mission suits.

'Those look ridiculous!' Astrid comments to herself. Davenport has them gather by the cyber-desk. He starts explaining their mission.

Astrid looks at the group as they get the necessary tools for the job. It sounds dangerous. She watches each one, hoping that they'll be okay. Chase notices the look. He sets his bag down and walks over to her. "We'll be fine. We've gone on more dangerous missions than this."

"Yeah, remember the parteecle coilloder?" Adam asks the group. Astrid doesn't look convinced.

"There are security cameras there, we can watch from here," Davenport assures. Astrid nods and sits next to Leo again. The team leaves. When they arrive, a few seconds later due to Bree's speed, Astrid watches silently from the lab.

* * *

The team walks into the lab after a successful mission. Astrid is staring with wide eyes. Bree puts down her bag and walks over to her. "See? We've done this before."

Astrid receives a hug and when Bree is sure she's calmed down, she walks over to her capsule to change. "Not what you were expecting, was it?" Leo asks.

"What?" Astrid asks.

"When you met this family," he explains.

"Oh, well.." She looks around the lab, "It isn't what I would expect from _anyone_ ," she admits.

"You can keep their secret, right?" Leo asks. Astrid chuckles at the serious look he's trying to pull.

"Yes. I promise, I won't tell anyone. Not even my dad," Astrid says. Leo nods.

"Good."

"C'mon Astrid, I'll take you home," Mr. Davenport says.

* * *

 **Her life is forever changed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! You all are awesome!**

* * *

At school, Astrid is with the group at Adam's locker. He wanted to show it to them. Chase and Bree are equally disgusted. Astrid finds his locker.. Interestingly strange, but knowing that Adam _is_ Adam, it is very hard to convince him otherwise.

The bell goes off and Chase visibly cringes. "What's wrong?" Astrid asks, remembering the first time she met him and he did the same thing.

"Chase has super hearing," Bree states, "So the bell is amplified by like, ten."

"You should have seen him the first time," Leo states, "he was spinning on the floor, screaming." Everyone but Chase starts chuckling.

"Ha ha ha, funny," he states, unamused, "Let's get to class." Then his phone chimes. He peeks at it. "Guys, we are needed for a mission."

"What's the mission?" Bree asks. Chase checks.

"That's.. Bad, right?" Adam asks. Chase and Bree both nod slowly. "Then what are we standing around for! Bree, super speed us home!"

"We can't leave or our teachers will be suspicious," Chase says.

"We'll cover for you," Astrid says immediately, "This is more important than school. Go!"

The three run out of the school and Bree speeds them home. Leo and Astrid share a look, then go off to their classes. Astrid walks into Algebra. "Ms. Feire, tardy," the teacher says.

"Sorry," she says as she takes her seat.

"And where is Mr. Davenport?"

"He went home sick."

* * *

Astrid meets Leo at lunch. They sit down at the unusually empty table. The team isn't back yet, but the mission did sound like it could be long. "Trent alert, Trent alert," Leo whispers, looking at his tray. Astrid continues eating, not looking for the bully. The moment you make eye contact, he pounces.

"Hey there, Smurfette," Trent says behind her. Astrid cringes at the nickname. "Where's your elf counterpart?" He asks, looking around for Chase.

"Went home sick. Guess he couldn't stand your stench," Astrid says. The last comment was spoken at a whisper that the bully didn't hear.

"Nerds usually have weak stomachs," Trent comments. Astrid wants to stand up and comment on that rude remark, but she doesn't. Nothing she says will change how Trent acts. Only he can choose different. She just wants a quiet lunch and go home with Leo to see how the others are doing. "What about the others? Are they sick too?" Trent says, mockingly.

Astrid thinks of something brilliant, "..Actually yes. Their dad called it the.. Green Mucus Spores, or something."

She looks at Trent, who looks confused and a little scared. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, I wasn't listening much. All I heard was 'large welts,' 'green veins,' 'reproduce in the branillium system,' ..and 'highly contagious.'" Astrid is trying not to laugh at Trent's gullibility. She sees Leo taking in her prank.

"Where's the branillium system?" Trent asks.

Astrid looks at him, feigning contempt. "Someone should have listened in anatomy class. Now, Leo and I have both been near the others. We already have the antidote, but we could be carriers."

"Is it deadly?" Trent asks.

"They had to get the antidote fast, or the spores would spread all over their skin and suffocate!" Astrid says dramatically. Trent gasps and goes off to the jock's table.

Leo giggles, "That was awesome. But you know he's going to find out sooner or later."

"It was worth it," Astrid says, "he needs to learn to not mess with the smart people. We know how to fight back on our own terms."

* * *

Astrid gets a ride to the Davenport residence from Tasha, since her dad had a patient call go longer than anticipated. She and Leo go down to the lab to check on the team. Mr. Davenport is talking with the comm. They seem to be finishing up.

"How'd the mission go?" Astrid asks.

"And did they need any backup~!" Leo asks, posing like a superhero.

Mr. Davenport places a hand on his step son's shoulder. "No they didn't," he says. Leo frowns. "And the mission went well. But then there were a couple more alerts afterwards. The team is-"

"Exhausted," Chase finishes as they walk into the room. The trio is covered in dust and debris, even after being super sped home. Bree groans as she stretches her back.

"I am so tired. I can't wait to just stand up and go to sleep," she states. Astrid chuckles at how ridiculous that sounds. "Hey Astrid, how was school?"

"Good. I have your homework from the office," Astrid says, putting three folders on the cyber-desk.

"And _I_ have an interesting story involving Astrid, and Trent," Leo says, his devious smile present. The team sits down, and Leo tells them the story from the cafeteria.

"You didn't," Bree says, looking at Astrid.

"What can I say? I wasn't about to spill all of this. I may not be able to change Trent, but I am not going to allow myself to be scared of him," Astrid states simply.

"Easier said than done," Leo states, "He can smell my fear." Adam pats his shoulder.

"We all can," he admits. The others give him a strange look and then Bree yawns.

"I know it's the afternoon, but I need to sleep the weight of two boys off of me," Bree states.

"You carried them home?" Astrid asks. Bree nods. Astrid looks at Mr. Davenport, "Are you sure she doesn't have the super strength?"

Bree and Chase walk over to their capsules and shower off what they brought back from the missions. Adam was behind them, but he's stopped by the adult. "Adam, you have larger pieces of rock than the others."

"I'm sorry, but by holding up that beam, they fell on me," Adam says, brushing off his uniform.

"Well, they'll clog the drain of your capsule. You need to brush them off first." Mr. Davenport and Leo walk to the elevator. Adam sits down, downcast.

Astrid stays back. "Here Adam, I'll help."

"Thanks. Most of them are in my hair." Astrid sits on the cyber-desk behind him to reach and picks out the big pieces. Adam chuckles a little when she accidentally tickles him.

Chase had finished his shower and was dressed in his pjs. He sees Astrid helping Adam through the clear capsule door. Astrid smiles when Adam fidgets in his spot. Chase feels a prick of something in his gut. 'Astrid is helping Adam, and they are having a good time. So what?' He asks the gut feeling. But the twinge stays there. It gnaws at him until he forces himself to fall asleep. Which wasn't hard; the mission _s_ were tiring.

* * *

 **Messing with Trent is kinda fun.**

 **Astrid's helping Adam. There's nothing wrong with that.. right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**There's a character I have yet to write in here. Guess who~? *smirk***

* * *

Trent avoided the group for the next few days. But then he was informed that he was pranked. He wants to march right up to Astrid and give her a piece of his mind. But since she's been sticking to Adam lately, he doesn't. And even though Trent would never admit to being scared of anything, he has a hesitation when there's a chance he could get on the bad side of the teenage strongman.

He wasn't the only one to notice Astrid's gravitation towards Adam. Chase had noticed that she sits by Adam at lunch, she sticks by him in the halls, and when she gets a ride from Mr. Davenport, she claims the seat next to Adam in the car.

She doesn't talk to him about a lot of stuff. Adam is usually the one talking, about whatever random things come to mind. Astrid isn't put off by it, but in contrast, she finds it kinda adorable. He has a unique way of looking at things.

Chase is downright ticked at their interaction. That day he was planning on talking to Astrid during lunch, but she was talking with Adam the entire time. And if Adam was putting his tray away, she was chatting with Bree. Chase felt left out.

'Why is she ignoring me?' He asks himself. He looks at Astrid and hopes that she'll notice he wants to tell her something, but she keeps chatting away with Bree.

* * *

The next day, Astrid comes over after school. She had offered to help Adam with his homework. She insisted, even after the group said it would most likely die in a fiery explosion. Adam was delighted that Astrid was coming over, but wished that it wasn't for school reasons.

"Okay Adam, let's start with math," Astrid says. Adam gets out a worksheet. "..That's English."

"Oh."

"That's okay. Let's start there. This is a review of past and present tense. 'Kelly is holding the ball.' Which tense is that? Past or present?"

Adam stares at the sentence, "..Present."

"Good. Now, change it to past tense," Astrid instructs.

Adam stares at it again. His eyes start turning red. Astrid snatches the paper before he lights it on fire. "Ohh.. oops," Adam says sheepishly. He didn't mean to glitch.

"Try saying the sentence out loud."

"Kelly is holding the ball," Adam says.

"So.. if she isn't holding the ball anymore, then.." Astrid coaxes.

"This is stupid," Adam states, "why does it matter if Kelly is holding a ball or not?"

Astrid realizes that the problems aren't catching his interest. "Okay Adam, I'll create a sentence for you and you have to do as the worksheet says, tell if it is past or present, then change it to the other."

"Right," he says, allowing her to continue.

"You were using heat vision," Astrid says.

"Of course I was- Oh! That's the sentence," Adam realizes, pointing. Astrid nods. "That's.. past tense."

"And the present tense would be..?"

"..I.. am, using heat vision?" Adam asks.

"Correct."

"But I'm not," he says.

"I know. But if you were, then that is how you would say it."

Adam gives that a moment of thought. "Oh."

"Let's try it the other way. Tell me a past tense sentence."

Adam sees Chase enter the kitchen. The older boy smirks. "Chase was bionic brother tossed," he says. Chase looks at him, glaring.

"That _was_ past tense, Chase," Astrid says when she notices their staring contest. Chase relaxes somewhat, since that was the first time she's talked to him all day. He goes to the fridge. "What is the present tense of that sentence, Adam?"

"Chase is on the floor," Adam states proudly.

"No, Adam. That's not the present tense of that sentence," Astrid says.

"But that's where he'll end up," Adam debates.

"Take some advice, Astrid," Chase says, closing the fridge, "his head is about as thick as titanium. There's no way he'll understand it."

"I said I'd help him with homework, so I'm not going to back off," Astrid states simply.

"Yeah, she'd rather hang out with me," Adam says. Chase was on his way up the stairs to see what Leo was up to, but he stops at that comment.

"What?" He asks.

"I said she'd rather spend time with me," Adam says, "And you say I don't pick up on things. You have the super hearing."

"She wouldn't be 'spending time with you' if you weren't as dumb as a brick," Chase states, "Oh, I'm sorry," Chase feigns an apologetic expression, "that was an insult to the _brick_."

"Guys-"

"At least I'm interesting," Adam says, standing up, "you're a snoozefest, Chasey."

"Don't call me that," Chase warns, pointing at his brother.

Adam walks around the couch and stands in front of Chase. "..I'm stronger."

"What does that mean?" Chase asks.

"This," Adam says, smiling. He grabs Chase by the back of his shirt and the pockets of his jeans and picks him up.

"Adam! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Chase screams.

"You got it," Adam says, smirking. He bionic brother tosses Chase to the other side of the room. He lands between the dining table and the kitchen. Adam sighs and sits back down on the couch. "Where were we?" He asks Astrid, who is staring at him.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Adam's face goes pale. Astrid is suddenly afraid to look behind her. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I'll rip it out to shove it down your throat!"

"...Adam..?" Astrid asks, still facing him. He's too busy staring at the person talking.

"H-Hey, Spike.." Adam says, trying to be cheery. But he's nervous; scared. "Astrid, go to the lab," he whispers.

"Why?" She whispers back, "And why are you whispering?"

"Who's this?" The deep, gravelly voice asks, dripping with a sense of arrogance. Astrid turns around. Chase is standing right behind her. He has his chest stuck out and his arms are tense at his sides. His expression is different. Astrid doesn't like it.

"Chase?" She asks. Chase looks away from her and sees Adam.

"Hey!" Chase says, pointing at Adam, who was trying to sneak away. Astrid is startled when the voice comes from Chase. "What did I say, dumb bell?!"

"Okay, that's not fair, Chase is my dumb bell, not- Oh boy..!" Adam is chased around the room by the angry Chase.

"Adam! What's going on?" Astrid asks, frightened. Chase- er, Spike, stops and looks at her.

"Stay calm, princess, this won't take long. Unless you want him to suffer, whatever the lady wants," Spike says, shrugging at the suggestion. He then turns back to Adam and tosses him like Adam did earlier.

"What I want is for you to stop fighting!" Astrid yells. Spike doesn't listen and holds Adam up to the wall. He looks back at Astrid and flexes the arm that isn't clutching the front of Adam's shirt. Astrid gives him a look of absolute disgust and walks towards the elevator.

"Where'd you think yer going?" Spike asks. He had appeared behind her and grabs one of her wrists. Astrid is spun around and Spike doesn't let her move away.

"Away from you," Astrid says. She starts tearing up. Spike shakes his head a moment, like he got dizzy.

"..Astrid?" He asks, back to the voice Chase has. He sees he's holding onto her and immediately lets go. They stare at each other.

"..Chase is Spike, Chase _was_ Spike," Adams says behind them, "Hey Astrid I think I got it!"

Chase turns at the waist and stares at Adam, horrified. He had turned into Spike. He looks back at Astrid. "Astrid, I can-" She turns and runs passed him. She goes to the couch and starts gathering her bag.

"I-I'm going to walk home, okay Adam?" She says, stuttering.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" He asks.

"N-No, I'll be okay. Good luck on your homework," Astrid picks up her backpack and walks out the door, not looking at Chase once.

He stares at the wood as it closes shut. "What, did, I, do?" Chase asks rhetorically.

"You turned into-"

"I know!" Chase yells. He walks over like a zombie until he bumps into the couch. He sits down. "What am I going to do..?" He asks aloud.

"Dude, she thought that was _you_ ," Adam states, "we never told her about Spike.. Right?"

Chase realizes that Adam is right, "That's right. She doesn't know. So I'll just explain it to her, and she'll understand.. Right?"

"Don't ask me, you're the genius," Adam says, turning on the tv.

* * *

Now whenever Chase is near Astrid, she avoids him on purpose. She didn't even realize she was before. He tries to go up to her to talk, but she finds some excuse, no matter how lame, to get her out of it. She doesn't come over to the house all week, but Bree goes to hers to hang out.

Chase has had enough of it. He should get the chance to explain himself. Astrid also wants him to explain, but whenever he gets close enough to do so, she panics that he'll revert back to.. Whatever she witnessed that day. She probably wouldn't admit it to his face, but.. She's scared.

In Algebra, neither teen looks at the other. "Okay class, you need to pair up with a partner to work on the packet. And since the last time ended in a completely off task chaos, I will be assigning partners."

The teacher starts to call off names and students rearrange themselves to sit next to their partners, some are content, while others grumble about the teacher's choice.

Then Astrid and Chase both freeze at the final names called, "Astrid and Chase. You have the rest of the class to work. Raise your hand if you are having trouble, but only after you confer with your partner."

Chase looks at Astrid. She's staring at her packet, not moving from her desk. The seat next to her is empty, so Chase stands up and moves over to her. "..Umm.." He says, trying to break the silence between them.

"..First question," Astrid says, reminding herself the reason he's sitting there.

"Astrid, wait," Chase says. Astrid looks at him. His hazel eyes are pleading with her to listen. She sets her pencil down. "About a week ago.." he pauses a moment, seeing her eyes grow wide. "I never got to explain that. That was my, uh, commando app. Mr. Davenport named him 'Spike.' He activates whenever I get really nervous or angry, like a defense mechanism," Chase explains.

"..Oh," Astrid says.

"I must have glitched, because that never happens when Adam tosses me."

"Your voice was lower," Astrid points out.

"Yeah.. everyone tells me that," Chase says, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I don't remember anything when Spike is activated, nor do I have any control over it. I didn't mean to scare you. ..Can you forgive me?" Chase asks.

'He didn't mean it. It was an accident,' Astrid sums up in her head. She smiles, "Yes, I forgive you." Chase relaxes visibly. "Now let's finish the homework."

Chase nods and they look at the first question. But inside, Chase isn't exactly sure why his commando app activated. As much as he doesn't like it, Adam bionic brother tosses him all the time. Why was this time any different?

* * *

 **SPIKE!**

 **Hmm.. Anyone else think it's easy to understand why his commando app activated? Because I find it adorable when Chase is clueless.**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **~CtW**


	11. Chapter 11

**A shortsie chapter-**

 **Adam: Like Chase!**

 **Chase: ADAM!**

 **Adam: Yeah.. you're right. You have some catching up to do.**

 **Chase: *fuming* At least. I know. What the chapter. Says.**

 **Adam: *begins to retaliate. ..Can't***

 **Bit of a time skip again, but I'm going to more important parts.**

* * *

"Dad! I'm going to the Davenports!" Astrid says as she puts on her shoes. "We're watching a movie."

"Does 'we' mean, you and Bree?" Jake asks, "Or does 'we' mean you and-"

"Dad!" Astrid complains, "'we' is everybody."

"But will-"

" _Yes_ , Chase with be there," Astrid says, rolling her eyes at her dad's teasing. "I'm going!"

She closes the door and starts walking under the beautiful Saturday morning sun. She understands that there have been multiple study sessions where is was just her and Chase. But she doesn't have classes with anyone else. The past couple weeks were great. They'd really grown close. Chase brought up her avoidance pre-Spike and Astrid admitted she had no intention to do so.

'I'm glad that's behind us,' Astrid admits to herself as she looks up at the mansion from halfway up the drive. 'He's.. actually kinda cute.' She ducks her head, shaking it and chuckling to herself. 'In an.. annoyingly nerdy way, but..'

She reaches the door and knocks. Bree opens the door. "Ready to watch the movie?" She asks as Astrid walks in.

"Ready as I'll ever be, considering no one told me what it is yet," Astrid answers. She looks away from her friend and sees Chase walking over from the elevator. He's wearing a white t-shirt with red along the collar and sleeves, plaid shirt with a rainbow of colors criss crossing over it, jeans, and his high tops.

He stands by the tv and notices her staring. "What?" he asks, trying to not be rude.

"You're.." Astrid tilts her head a little. Chase tenses a little, uncomfortable with her staring. "..Did you get a haircut?"

Chase looks up briefly before chuckling. "Yep."

"He had that mop top forever!" Bree says, plopping on the couch.

"Yeah," Adam states, "now he looks like a lady golfer."

"Hey!" Chase yells, offended. Astrid smiles when no one is looking at her.

'Don't worry Chase, I like it.'

"What?" Chase asks. Astrid tenses up. Chase is looking at her and Bree is looking at him.

"What?" Astrid asks him.

"Did you just say something?" Chase asks.

"..No," Astrid lies, realizing that she did in fact say those six words came out of her mouth. "You must have glitched."

"..Oh," Chase says. He sits down as Mr. Davenport and Leo walk into the room.

"So, what movie are we watching?"

* * *

Next Tuesday, Astrid was over to work on Algebra homework with Chase. When they are done, Astrid stays over a little more and watches Adam, Bree, and Chase train. She still finds their uniforms ridiculous. Leo sits next to her, talking about how cool it would be to have bionics.

Astrid half listens, but she watches the training, in awe. Bree is working on stopping on certain spots on the floor. Adam is practicing his heat vision aim with moving targets. Finally, Chase is using the simulator, testing out shrinking and expanding his force field to different sizes, while blocking objects that get close to him.

All three are doing great with the training. Very few times does Mr. Davenport have to stop them to add a tip or correction. Sooner than later, the training is over for the day. "Great job guys, there's a lot of improvement going on," Mr. Davenport states, "go ahead and change out of your mission suits and the rest of the day is yours."

Adam immediately changes into a t-shirt and jeans, going upstairs to find something to eat. Bree speeds to her capsule and showers. Then she also goes upstairs. Chase takes his time, since he doesn't have much to do. He finished homework with Astrid before training. When he steps out of his capsule, Astrid is the only one still in the lab.

Chase decides to continue working on a personal project in the workshop area of the lab. He notices that Astrid is watching every few moments.

"Why don't you go upstairs?" He asks, "Bree is probably could use a shopping partner." Astrid smirks; Chase is only teasing. He knows Astrid isn't a shopaholic like Bree.

"Well.. I have a question," Astrid states. She fidgets on the silver stool as Chase walks over.

"What is it?"

"..Well.. -Nevermind, it's a stupid question," Astrid says.

"I'll be the judge of that," Chase says. He points to himself. "Smartest guy in the world, remember?" He says, smiling.

"..What does it feel like to use your bionics?" Astrid asks. Chase is surprised by her question.

"What? Really?"

"..Yeah," Astrid replies, "that's what I wanted to know."

Chase sits down next to her and thinks. "Well.. um, there's a bit of a tingle in the back of my neck sometimes," he tries to explain, "but after using my bionics so many times, I don't really notice it anymore."

"Okay.."

"But, it doesn't really.. Um," Chase puts his hand on the back of his neck, thinking. His fingers brush over where the chip is. "It doesn't really feel any different."

"Oh, alright," Astrid says, "see? I said it was stupid." She gets up and walks out of the room.

"You are not stupid," Chase says once the elevator doors close.

* * *

 **OoOoh! If Chase doesn't think you are stupid, that's a plus! (For the 'smartest guy in the world')**

 **And I finally wrote that hair cut. ..Probably should have done that** **earlier but.. *shrugs* It works now.**

 **And Astrid's question, speaking her mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is even shorter! BUT! There is a good reason.**

 **You'll find out what.**

* * *

Astrid is humming to the music in her headphones as she does nothing in her room. Lightning flashes outside, rain patters at the glass of her window. "Just an ordinary girl~.." Astrid sings briefly, staring at the pattern of the blanket beneath her on her bed. "Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored, I get scared, I feel ignored-"

"Astrid! Can you get the phone!?" Astrid takes her headphones off and hears the phone chiming. She gets up and exits her room to find it. When she does, she checks the caller ID. She gulps.

She presses talk and holds it to her ear, "..Hey, Mom."

"Astrid, how are you?" She asks formally.

"I'm going good. Been living in Mission Creek for the last school year," Astrid says, hoping that her mother didn't forget, or not care enough to know.

"Your school year is almost over," her mom says.

"Yeah, so?" Astrid says, still standing in the living room.

"I'd like you to come live with me for a while," her mother answers.

Astrid stops to take this in. " _What_..?" She puts the phone away from her face for second, then puts it back. "Mom, I have friends here," she argues, "I don't want to leave."

"You won't be gone forever. You'll see them again."

'I just don't want them to forget me,' Astrid holds back.

"I want to get to know you, Astrid. I'm your mother. Plus, I have the legal capabilities to do so. It's not like I can't see you."

'Yeah, well you didn't even try to fight for more time with me,' Astrid again, keeps herself from saying something because it won't change anything. It's not like she can go back in time.

"Hey sweetheart. Who called?" Her dad asks, seeing the look on her face, like she heard her grandma from six feet under.

'Mom,' she mouths. He closes the space between them and takes the phone.

"Gis-" He stops abruptly when the woman on the other side of the call interrupts him. He gestures angrily as she goes on with her rant.

Astrid doesn't hear much of the conversation as her dad walks to the kitchen.

"No! You can't just call whenever and have _our_ daughter move away from what she knows."

Astrid sits on the couch and just listens.

"I don't care if you planned it for the summer!"

'Do I really want to go? It's not like it wouldn't be..' Astrid thinks, 'Kinda fun. Mom does have an awesome job. I may learn some-'

Then her mom yells loud enough for her to hear. "You are not in the discussion Jake! I want to see my daughter! She is fifteen, she should spend time with her mother!"

"You did not raise her. You don't know anything about her!"

"Well then shouldn't I get the chance?"

"We'll mail you the family videos you didn't bother to be a part of!"

"DAD, MOM! STOP!" Astrid yells. She's standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Jake stops yelling into the phone and looks at his daughter. "..She's right," the teen admits, "I haven't had the chance to spend quality time with my mom."

"But sweetheart, your friends-"

"I can keep in touch with them. It shouldn't be too hard," Astrid says, "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Her dad hears something from the other side of the line and he scowls. "We'll call you back." He attacks the hang up button and sighs.

"I can't ignore her forever, Dad," Astrid says. Jake looks at the phone and nods slowly. Astrid turns and starts up the stairs, 'Although she may ignore me for a good chunk of the time I'm there..'

* * *

 **Family tension.**

 **Any questions?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm coming up to the end of Part One! There is a big event that starts here.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Astrid was called over to the Davenport house for something that Bree said was very important. She is sitting in the curve of the counter, looking out at the living room. Then Bree zooms into the room from the stairs to stand in the open area.

"What do you think?" She asks Astrid, spinning at a slow pace, for her, so her friend could see the new dress she bought.

"It's beautiful," Astrid says. Then she looks behind Bree. "Why were you upstairs?"

"At one point, I couldn't stand sharing the lab with the guys, so I moved upstairs to Tasha's sewing room," Bree explains.

"That must have been great," Astrid says.

Bree sighs, "It didn't last. But Tasha says that I can use it whenever I need to get away from the boys."

"Still a plus," Astrid decides.

Bree tilts her head and ends up nodding in agreement. She looks down at the dress, which is a short yellow dress a wide clear strap over one shoulder, speckled with rhinestones of various size. The rhinestones cascade onto the sweetheart bust, collecting seemingly as a belt just above the layered skirt.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Astrid finally asks, knowing the look on Bree's face anywhere.

"Ethan.." Bree says dreamily. Astrid awws as she crosses her arms over the counter. "He's taking me to the dance this weekend."

"I'm sure you two will have fun." Just then, the elevator opens up and the boys walk in.

"What are you two ladies talkin' 'bout?" Leo asks, trying to act cool.

"Just the dance," Bree states.

"Oh yeah! I'm thinking about wearing a tie. Alice will like that," Adam says, elbowing Chase in the ribs.

Chase pushes his brother to the side."Adam, what makes you think that Alice is going with you?" he asks.

"Uh duh, she isn't going with you," Adam says. Astrid resists the urge to facepalm, but Chase doesn't, exhausted with putting up with Adam's not-so-smart comments.

"He _is_ right, Chase," Leo tries to help from the couch, "Alice is the only girl going that hasn't been asked out with. It's either you or Adam."

"Looks like someone can't go to the end of the year dance," Adam brags, looking at Chase with a smug expression. "Guess who does get to go?" Chase just scowls. "I asked a question. It's very easy. ..Starts with a 'A', ends with an 'M'. Has a big 'da' in the middle?"

"I get it," Chase says quickly. He sits down. "The dance is strictly couples only."

Bree gets a face that means she has an idea and looks at Astrid. "Hey Chase," she says, a smile forming, "I think it is possible for you to go to the dance."

He looks at her. "I am _not_ asking Principal Perry," he says, trying to read her mind, "As I said, a _couple's_ dance. That would just be weird."

"Wait, I got it. He should ask Leo," Adam says.

Leo looks up quickly, "I am going with Janelle."

Adam snaps his fingers, "I honestly thought that would work." Everyone looks at him. "What? Put him in a dress and no one'll tell that Chase isn't a girl." Chase slaps Adam's arm. But because of his super strength, it was barely registered as a pat.

Instead of stating her intentions, Bree turns to Astrid. "Astrid, didn't you get invited yet?"

"Uhh, no..?" Astrid says, it coming out more as a question.

But Bree takes it nonetheless. "No?" She asks, making sure the answer gets to Chase's ears, "But, I was _so_ looking forward to seeing you there," Bree says, pitied. Then her expression turns to one of a bright idea. "Unless..." She turns slightly and looks at her younger brother.

Chase looks away from his and Adam's bickering. "Wait a second-"

"I'm gonna go change, bye!" Bree speeds around the room and up the stairs. Then Astrid realizes that she's alone, with Chase.

She looks down at the counter once he turns to look at her. "She isn't suggesting what I think she's suggesting.. Right?" Chase asks.

Astrid hesitates before shrugging, "You're the brainiac." He starts to take a step towards her. "Uhh.." Astrid stands up. "I think I left my.. Um.. phone, downstairs." She turns around and goes at her own speedy pace to the elevator.

* * *

Bree had speeded out of her dress and into something more casual, then started looking through a magazine in her room-away-from-lab on the second floor. But Chase forced the door open, interrupting her peace. "Hey! Didn't you learn to knock!" Bree yells at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to invade your privacy," Chase says, not meaning it. "I guess I forgot you had a heart and cared," he adds, matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Bree asks.

"The moment you 'suggested' that I take Astrid to the dance for all to hear, she _left the room_ ," Chase enunciates.

Bree sighs, "Chase-"

Chase huffs, "She went down to the lab. So _thanks_ , _sis_ , for ruining it."

"Wait, you _were_ going to ask-?"

"Of course I wasn't!" Chase states, startling Bree, "Her reaction shows that she's embarrassed at the idea. Now I don't have a shot at all." Chase sits down on one of the chairs, dejected.

"You are a bionic hero with enough brains to rival Einstein," Bree says, squatting in front of him.

"Actually, Newton was smarter than-"

"You are a super smart nerd with bionic abilities," Bree states, getting to the point.

"Yeah, but don't forget I scared her with my commando app," Chase says, looking up. "She's probably scared of me." He stands up and walks a few feet away. "It's not like I really wanted to go anyway.." he says to himself.

"The only way is to ask," Bree says.

"Oh, and when she says no you'll have it taped," Chase says sarcastically.

"Can I?" Eddy asks from the wall.

"NO!" Chase yells.

"..Party pooper," Eddy says before leaving.

Chase sighs. "..How did you find out?" He asks, just noticing that his sister was aware of his crush.

"That you have a crush on her?" Bree asks. Chase nods. "Well, for starters, you actually had homework to do when you got home. Like worksheets you finish in class."

Chase opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. "So?" He finally asks, knowing full well what she means.

Bree sets a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Where do you think she is now?"

"Probably walking home," Chase states, kicking the ground.

"Great!" Bree gets a firm grip on his arm.

"But Bree-!" Before Chase can stop her, he's standing on the sidewalk, the mansion in the distance.

He looks around, not seeing Bree anywhere. He sighs and starts back to the house. But then he stops and turns around. Astrid is walking away from the house.

'I do want to go to the dance with her, but how do I ask? Girls are not my forte.' He takes a deep breath and starts to walk toward her. When his nerves calm down enough for him to talk, he starts to jog a little to catch up, "Astrid!" he calls out.

She stops and looks at him. "Chase? What are you doing out here?"

"Long story to _how_ ," he says as he slows down next to her. "Uhh.. so, you're going home?"

"Yep."

"Can't you get a ride? Mr. Davenport could drive you," Chase suggests.

"No, I'm good. It's a beautiful day," Astrid comments. Chase nods.

'Say something!' He screams in his head. "..Uh, Astrid?" He touches her shoulder briefly, but retracts his hand when she stops to look at him. "I.. uh, I was wondering.. If.." His cheeks turn a shade of pink and he ducks his head down. "Maybe.. You'd go to the dance with me.."

Astrid scrunches her face in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

Chase realizes he mumbled the last part. "I said," he takes a deep breath and says, "Will you go to the dance with me?" in the exhale.

Astrid stares at him a moment. He actually asked her. He asked _her_! She smiles, "Sure."

Chase beams back and Astrid chuckles a little. "Great. Well, ah, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye," Astrid says. They stand there a moment longer, then both turn away at the same time. 'I can't believe I was so scared. He looked like he was repulsed to go to the dance with me. ..But he actually asked.'

'I thought she'd say no. I'm glad she said yes,' Chase thinks to himself as he walks back.

* * *

 ***sits, imagining how the readers react to this* *smiles gently***

 **Next chapter might not be up tomorrow. _Or_ the next day.. I am going to a cabin. So... no intranet (I spelled that wrong on porpoise. ;).)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't left yet, so I still have time to upload here.**

 **Now, to go to a dance, you have to wear something fancy..**

* * *

"Bree? Really?" Astrid asks. The moment she told Bree the next day, the bionic teen had super sped them to the mall to get Astrid a dress.

"I was certain of the color. I thought you'd look good in green.." Bree says, looking over the dress that Astrid is wearing. Astrid looks down at the dress again.

It is green. It has thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The bust has white and green rhinestones that covering it. The skirt has multiple layers, the waist starting above Astrid's stomach. And the skirt itself is a high-low type, showing more leg than she would like.

"Or was it blue..?" Bree asks herself.

"Well, I'm not wearing this." Astrid turns around and goes back into the booth. Bree wades through the racks of dresses and finds another one.

She walks back to Astrid, who is just opening the door. "Try this!" She squeals. Astrid groans, but listens to the shopaholic. She closes the door and once again, changes into a dress.

This one is made of a shiny evergreen colored fabric. The bust crosses over itself and the sleeves fit on her shoulders. The waist has a black sash made of a similar material and the skirt stops at her knees. Astrid looks at herself in the mirror and then opens the door for Bree to see.

"..Cute. But I don't think it goes with your hair," Bree decides.

"Couldn't you decide that before I tried it on?" Astrid asks. Bree shrugs.

"Here, try this next." Bree is holding another spaghetti strap dress, only this one is a baby blue and lime green in streaks over it. It has a matching wrap that's hanging off the handle.

"No," Astrid says, "No, I'm not wearing that."

Bree sighs, "Okay. Then you pick the dress."

Still in the evergreen fabric, Astrid walks around the racks, looking for something. There's a dress of similar color to the one she has on, but it looks like it is more for a cocktail party than a highschool dance with its wide rhinestone belt and crisply folded skirt. Then she sees it.

She looks over the dress and then finds her size. She goes to the dressing room. "Astrid?"

"Wait," Astrid says as she undresses to try on the dress. When she's all done, she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Let me see!" Bree pleads. Astrid unlocks the door and steps out.

The dress is a light green with a thin light blue netting over it. The skirt stops just below her knees. At the waist, there is a blue ribbon bow with two yellow ribbons peeking out behind it. The top is plain, but the neckline spans from one shoulder to the other, the fabric covering the shoulders. It's loose fabric that mimics a cowl neckline.

"..It's perfect," Astrid decides. She looks up at Bree.

"You know that Chase is going to lose his jaw when he sees you, right?" Bree asks. Both girls start laughing and Astrid changes out of the dress. Then they go to Astrid's house, where she'll store her dress until Saturday.

"So, is this dance like prom?" Astrid asks.

"No. Well.. prom is for the seniors," Bree states, "this is an 'end of the year' party for everyone." Astrid looks at the dress spread out on her bed. Then Bree gasps, "What are you going to do for your hair?"

* * *

"Mr. Davenport, I really don't need to wear a tux," Chase argues as his father shows him the ensemble from his bachelor days.

"Chase, everyone else will," Mr. Davenport states, "Bree says that Ethan has one picked out. Even Adam is wearing one!" They look at Adam, who already has his on. It has a pink tie, to match Alice's dress.

"But Mr. Davenport," Chase whines. He looks at the tux. "Wh-what if it doesn't match Astrid?" He asks.

"Chase, it's _black_ and _white_ ," Mr. Davenport says, "black and white goes with everything."

"But-" Mr. Davenport sets a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered. Bree told me the colors on Astrid's dress, so both your tie and flower would match." Davenport shows him. Both are a light blue, but in a certain light, the tie looks like it has a little green to it.

Chase takes a deep breath, "Okay, I'll wear the tux- Wait, what if it doesn't fit?"

"You're both small, Chase," Adam says, looking at them, "and if it doesn't fit, then we can always put it through the washing machine. It'll shrink right to Chase-size."

Chase ignores the insults on his height and goes to his capsule to change.

* * *

 **I searched Google Images (and Pinterest) for the perfect dress. I wish I could show you it, it is gorgeous!**

 **Again, no promises on uploading tomorrow. But.. there will be a few places nearby that have internet, so.. maybe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back, after a weekend of no internet. It isn't as bad as you'd think.**

 **The moment you've been waiting for: The Dance!**

* * *

Mr. Davenport allows the group to use his limo to get to the party. Ethan arrives at the Davenport house in his white tux with a bright yellow tie. He, Bree, and her brothers get in the limo to pick up Alice first. She's in a poofy pink dress with bare shoulders, sweetheart neckline, and a belt of gold rhinestones. She sits by Adam.

Next is Janelle. Leo walks her to the limo, in his purple jacket and black and white tux. She has on a short dark purple dress that has a shiny black belt with similar colored detail on the bust and straps.

Then the limo drives to Astrid's house. Chase gets out of the limo and checks his tux. When he's certain that he looks alright, he walks up the path and stops at the door. He knocks.

* * *

Astrid is in the living room, nervous. Her dad had given her words of encouragement before he left for a night shift, but she's still on edge. She'll have to tell Chase about leaving the next day. She won't see him until the end of summer, maybe.

She hears him knocking at the door again. She stands up, takes a deep breath, and walks over. She slips on her shoes, which are silver with a tiny raise of her heel on the back, thin straps around her ankle, and a buckle over her toes with silver material connecting it to both sides of the shoe. She takes another deep breath and opens the door.

* * *

Chase bounces on his heels a moment, then turns at the waist to look at the car. He's unsure of what is taking Astrid so long. 'Is she having second thoughts? What if she changed her mind?' Then the door opens, so he turns back around. All he can do is just, stare.

Astrid is wearing the dress she picked out. She has a pair of earrings, each ear lobe with two small silver beads side by side. Her necklace is a closely knit chain of silver, brushing the top of her collar bone.

Loose caramel ringlets brush against her neck. The silver barret on the side of her head pulls her bangs to cover most of her forehead, almost touching her right eyelashes. Astrid blushes, ducking her head.

She saw Chase in his tux and suddenly got very shy. 'He can definitely clean up,' she states, smiling.

"Hey," Chase says softly, catching her attention. He braves the space between them and takes her hand. Astrid looks up at him. "You look very beautiful," he states.

"Thank you," she says. He lets go of her hand as she steps out and closes the door. Astrid turns back around to face him. He breaks out his goofy smile and offers his arm. She slips hers under it and he escorts her to the limo.

"Astrid, that dress is gorgeous!" Alice says as the pair climb into the car.

"Thank you. You look great in pink, Alice," Astrid replies. Alice smiles and plays with the first layer of her skirt. Chase closes the door and tells the driver to take them to the school. He sits next to Astrid. She's looking around the limo, still a little nervous.

"First couple's dance?" Janelle asks. Astrid nods. But also.. It may be her last for the year. She needs to find a time to tell them that, at least tell Chase. Because she can't leave the next day without telling one of the Davenports, and he's her date, so-

'My date..' Astrid muses, getting distracted. She takes a side glance at Chase, while he's looking out the window. She smiles fondly, until he turns back. She shifts her gaze to her lap.

* * *

The limo pulls up to the curb. Students that are just entering the school turn around to see who it belongs to. The driver gets out and opens the door. The first person out is Leo.

"That's right ya'll," Leo says to the crowd, "my dad's a billionaire. Live with it." He and Janelle walk into the building.

Adam waits for Alice and she grabs his hand and they start walking to the party.

Next out is Bree and Ethan. She practically drapes on his arm, staring at him dreamily. And he's staring right back. "Aww!" A group of girls says, seeing their lovey-dovey looks. Bree giggles and they walk into the building.

Chase and Astrid are still in the car. Astrid is nervous to step out. Chase moves first and stands outside the limo. He looks out at the people gaping at the car, but then notices that he's standing alone. He turns around and offers his hand to Astrid. She smiles thankfully at the invitation and takes it.

He pulls her out of her seat to stand next to him. She looks at the stares and blushes. Chase tucks Astrid's arm under his and they walk through the doors. There's a green carpet that leads to the gym, so they follow it, a few couples between them and Bree. Chase ignores the stares, but his smile grows.

'You thought you wouldn't see me here? Think again,' he brags in his head. They turn the corner, the picture booth to their right. It has a background of a garden, with a selection of seats next to it. All of which, are for one couple or more.

The doors to the gym are wide open, with vines covering the frames and white wood covering the doors, like a gate. Above the doors is a sign that says, 'Summer Pledge Dance.' The moment they step inside the gym, the path becomes a literal path in a garden. It seems like they are walking on stones, grass mats on either side. The path snakes around the room, branching off in multiple places to lead to the terraces for snacks, desserts, the DJ booth, tables, and the bouquet stand. And the lights are lamp posts set up along the path every few meters.

"Look at this place," Astrid says, "It's so beautiful. Like we are in an actual getaway garden." The couple in front of them steps off the path to dance on one of the many grass spaces, where they can dance.

"Did your dad really donate money to this thing?" Janelle asks, where she and Leo had sat down to wait for the others. Chase and Astrid sit down with the group.

"Yeah, he even paid for the services," Leo says.

"I guess he really wanted his kids to have a great night," Chase says.

"Or.. Tasha got him to help," Bree says. Astrid nods. That makes more sense. "Let's go get our picture done, Ethan!" She starts down another branch in the path and Ethan goes after her.

"Good luck with that one," Adam says under his breath.

"..Why don't we all get our pictures done now?" Janelle asks, "it will get it out of the way. And not many couples are over there yet."

"Great idea," Leo says, "Let's get going." They stand up and walk away as well. Chase looks at Astrid.

"..Want to dance," Adam asks Alice. She stands up and walks with him to one of the dance areas.

"Hey Adam," Chase says. His brother stops and looks back. "No, tossing," Chase warns him. He remembers what happened last time.

"Got it," Adam states. He walks away and Chase has a feeling he doesn't. He looks back at Astrid.

"..So.." he says, looking around. The thick streamers on the ceiling are blue and yellow, Dingo colors. The walls are lined with fake trees, hedges, and bushes. Every other plant is strung with blue or yellow lights. Wooden boxes of flowers, which Chase's super senses tell him _are_ in fact real, are spread throughout the gym on the floor and on the tables. They are all bright colors, with little white flowers accenting the arrangements.

The snack tables have wooden panelling along the sides, to make it seem like a fence. The DJ station is the same, with trees flanking it. And there are a couple stands in the corner that look like they used to serve hot dogs. But now it has been redone and it has a colorful array of fake roses and sprigs of smaller flowers. Ribbons hang from the awning, decorated with different patterns. A few boys are already there, creating a small bouquet for their dates to keep after the dance.

"Yeah.." Astrid says, looking around as well.

"Want me to get you something?" Chase finally asks, eyeing the snacks again.

"I think I'll go with," Astrid states, standing up. Chase stands too and they link arms again. 'My date's a gentleman,' she muses. Astrid smiles as they walk down the path. Chase leads them to the desserts and they each get a plate. Astrid only chooses a cookie and a half a piece of cake. Chase allows himself a group of chocolate covered strawberries. They move to the drinks and Astrid gets milk.

They sit back down at the table and eat in silence. 'C'mon Chase, you asked her here,' he scolds himself, 'so say something. Ask her if she wants to take the picture now. No, to dance- You can't dance, genius! Duh! ..Oh great..' Chase takes a side glance at Astrid, who's watching the dancing. 'I asked my crush to a _dance_ , and I can't dance. Why didn't I download some moves off the internet!?'

"Hey Chase?" Astrid asks, "are you okay?" Chase looks at her. "Your face twisted like a corkscrew for a few moments."

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright." Chase pauses a moment and then turns back to her, "Do you want to take the picture now?"

"Sure," Astrid beams. She stands up with him and they walk back to the hallway. Bree and Ethan are done with theirs and they are currently flirting off to the side. Leo and Janelle are just sitting there. Chase can only assume that the semi-annoyed face and semi-'oops I messed up' look can only mean that Leo tried putting his arm around Janelle, and she clearly didn't like that.

The camera flashes and they stand up. "Next?" The cameraman asks as he prints out two pictures and puts them in envelopes. He hands them to the pair, who go off to put their names on them. Chase and Astrid walk up. "Alright kids, pick the seat you'd like."

Chase allows Astrid to choose. She spots a white wicker couch with a cream cushion. "How about that one?" She asks Chase.

"Why not?" he decides. The cameraman walks over and replaces the picnic style bench Leo and Janelle used with Astrid's choice.

"Have a seat." Astrid takes the left side and Chase sits to her right. They both sit there uncomfortably in the fake garden as the adult preps the camera. "Okay, now, get into how you want to look in the picture, and when you are ready, then I'll snap it."

Chase looks at Astrid. She sits up straighter and smiles brightly. Chase looks back and then snakes his arm around her waist. His hand touches her left waist, but not so much holding than hovering. "Ready."

Astrid leans her head on Chase's shoulder, causing him to look at her. The camera flashes. He looks back, surprised. He's about to ask for a retake, but the adult says, "Beautiful. Absolutely stunning."

Bree looks at the picture and cooes, "You two look adorable~!"

"Bree," Chase whines. Astrid goes over to Bree.

"What does yours look like?" She asks. Bree takes the picture out again and shows Astrid. Bree is sitting on Ethan's lap. She has her legs crossed, leaning back to his right. Her arms are around his shoulders and he has his arm behind her back to keep her from falling. Both are smiling like love-sick puppies.

Bree and Astrid both 'aww' at the fairytale picture. "I know!" Bree squeals. Astrid and Chase are both handed envelopes with their pictures. "Look at yours," Bree insists.

"No, I'll do that later," Astrid says, "There's a party over there."

"C'mon then!" Bree tugs her and Janelle with her back to the gym. Astrid turns and hands Chase her envelope. He walks over to the desk with the pens and puts his name on his. Then he puts the tip to his date's empty envelope and slowly writes ' _Astrid Feire_ ' as neat as he can.

"So, what now?" Leo asks, "Our dates left us."

Chase decides to use the opportunity, " _I_ am going to make Astrid's bouquet. If you gentlemen will excuse me." He tucks the envelopes into his pocket and walks away. But he stops when Alice shrieks with delight behind him. He turns sharply to see that Adam had picked up the fake stone bench, with Alice on it, for the camera. She was sitting up, but she lays down with her head next to his.

The photo snaps and Adam puts her down. "That was different," she says, smiling. Adam shrugs. Chase chuckles at his older brother's antics and walks away.

He finds the bouquet stands again and looks at the colors. There is an array, even green. The stems have no thorns and are also varying in shades of green. He assumes, from what other bouquets look like, the flowers are supposed to accent the lady's dress.

He starts choosing a blue rose, but then spots a novelty rose design. He smiles to himself and thinks of something else.

* * *

 **Ooh, what do you think Chase will choose for Astrid's bouquet? What about the others?**

 **They are just adorable~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Looks like Part One is coming to a close soon.**

 **Still at the party.**

* * *

Chase, Adam, and Leo are standing by the desserts. They each have a bouquet of flowers. Leo chose two royal purple roses and a deep purple rose amid sprigs of green fern like leaves. He tied it together with a shiny black ribbon, like the sparkles on Janelle's dress.

Adam had chosen four roses of four different shades of pink. The accent flowers are white. The ribbon is a vibrant pink. The other two had looked at him when he was done. He had reminded him that he had always wanted to arrange flowers, Alice will love it.

Chase holds his bouquet for Astrid behind his back, watching her dance with the other girls. Bree isn't too far off, gazing at Ethan with her nose deep in her bundle of red roses.

Chase inhales deeply, beaming. "This night is perfect," he tells the others.

"It's not over yet," Leo says, "the night is still young. You still have to dance with Astrid."

"..Leo, you know better than anyone that I can't dance," Chase states.

"Well, you could always-"

"I am not, doing, the, refrigerator," Chase grinds out between his teeth. Leo puts his hands between himself and Chase.

"Hey, it's a suggestion," he states.

"Well, you'd better think of something quick, because here she comes," Adam says casually. Chase looks up and panics a moment. But then he turns around, hiding it.

"Hey Astrid," he says. The other boys show their bouquets, so he takes his out from behind his back. Astrid gasps silently to herself.

It's a single rose with a couple sprigs of light blue flowers. But the rose itself is a vibrant yellow, with the tips being both red and pink. The tips streak down a little, fading into the yellow. The ribbon holding it all together is silver.

"..For you," Chase says. Astrid smiles and takes it.

"It's beautiful," Astrid replies, looking at it. Leo and Adam offer their ladies an arm to the dance floor and leave Astrid and Chase alone. Astrid waits with her flowers for Chase to ask her. But he justs stands there. "Chase," she says, "would you like to dance?"

"Uhh.." Chase stammers, "Well I.. I mean.. Um~" he stalls. Astrid is looking at him. Chase sighs, smiling embarrassed, "Y-yeah.. I could try to." They walk over to the others and, just his luck, a slow song comes on.

He looks at Astrid. She reaches up and puts her arms around his neck, the flowers still in her hold. He nervously sets his hands just above her waist. He side steps tentatively and Astrid follows. Chase steps back and she mirrors him.

"Try smaller steps," Astrid suggests. Chase does so and eases into swaying. "You're a natural," Astrid comments.

Chase smiles back. "That's only because I'm dancing with you." Astrid blushes.

"..I pledge to hang out with you more," Adam states to Alice as they slowly sway. She says something in reply, but Chase is too preoccupied to activate his hearing app to listen in.

"-you," Bree and Ethan finish. They chuckle at how they pledged the same thing at the same time and Bree leans on his shoulder.

"Janelle," Leo sighs, his hands on her shoulders, "I pledge to act as myself and not try to impress you."

Janelle chuckles weakly, "And _I_ pledge to give you a chance, if you can keep to that." Leo lets go of one of her shoulders to fist pump the air, then go back to dancing with her.

Astrid sees the look in her date's eyes. Chase has his pledge ready to say. She has a feeling what it will be, and it's also what she hopes it is. But she can't hear it now. She has to leave for her mother's house tomorrow and she may not see her friends before she leaves.

"Astrid, I pledge-"

"Chase?" Astrid asks.

Chase pauses before asking, "Yeah?"

"..There's something I need to tell you."

"Let me say mine first," Chase says. He starts to repeat himself again.

"No, Chase," Astrid says, pushing his arms down, so he no longer holds her waist. They just stand there.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks. Astrid sighs, defeated.

"C'mon," she takes his hand and leads him out of the throng of pairs. She walks out of the gym, her back to Chase.

"Astrid," Chase says, concerned with her actions.

"Umm.. I'm not going to be here this summer," Astrid says slowly, turning around.

"..What?"

"My mom had called last week. She wants me to stay with her for a little. But knowing my mom, a little could mean anything." Astrid waits for Chase's response.

"..Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Chase asks, "Do the others know?" Astrid shakes her head.

"I wanted to. But with finals this week and the dance coming up.. I couldn't find time to. And I didn't want you all to worry or try to convince me to stay at the dance. I wanted it to be perfect." Astrid pauses, touching her forehead from her pent up stress being released. "I just want to stop you from making a pledge you can't keep this summer. But this is mine. I pledge to not forget you, and I will come back."

Chase sighs and moves closer. He places a gentle hand on her bare arm. "I understand," he says. Astrid nods, thankful. "Let's tell the others. They deserve to know."

* * *

Leo, Adam, and Bree are somber at the news that Astrid is going away for a while. Bree sees the picture booth is still up, so she gets an idea. "Let's get a picture all together! So you can keep it while you're away."

Everyone agrees. They don't use a bench and cram to fit in the space. Bree stands to Astrid's right, hugging her neck with both arms. Adam peeks his head between them, his arms around their shoulders. Chase chuckles at the sight, but Astrid grabs his arm.

"Hey!" He protests, but she keeps him in the picture with her arm around him. Leo takes the space in front, both thumbs up. The adult finishes preparing the high tech camera.

"Smile!" He says. Everyone looks at the camera, grinning. The camera flashes. "How many pictures should be printed out?"

"Two." The pictures are printed and Bree puts her family's copy in her envelope. Astrid takes her photo, but doesn't remember where her picture is.

"Chase, have you seen my envelope?" She asks. He jumps a little at her reminding him and takes it out of his pocket.

"Here you go," he says, handing it over. Astrid puts the second picture inside, without looking at the first.

Bree takes Astrid's hands in hers. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll come back," Astrid says.

"I know, but I'll still miss you. You're my best friend."

"Ladies, ladies, the dance isn't even over yet," Leo says.

"We still have a half an hour," Chase adds. He looks like he's calculating something. "Forty-two minutes, to be accurate." The group goes back into the gym and Chase brings Astrid to the dance floor. This may be his last time seeing her, so he wants to be around her as much as possible.

"..What's wrong?" Astrid asks. She can see that her leaving is affecting him, but plays it off in case she's wrong. "Is it because school is over?" Astrid asks.

"No.. Bree isn't the one that will miss you the most," Chase admits, looking directly into her blue eyes. Astrid blushes, her stomach making flips.

"Um, I'm feeling a little dizzy. Can we-"

"Sure," Chase leads her out of the dancers and they sit at a table. Chase knows that Astrid was happy and willing to go to the dance with him, but he's unsure now of the reason. 'She looks nervous about what I meant. Maybe she just meant to go as friends. I'm okay with that, at least she didn't reject my invite. But.. agh!'

Chase doesn't like the twisting in his stomach, or the dryness in his throat. He feels sick, but after looking at Astrid, he feels ten times better and five times worse.

Astrid looks around the room aimlessly, trying to focus on anything but the boy with the semi-spikey haircut wearing a tux across from her. 'Astrid, this is your last time to talk to him before you have to leave,' she scolds, 'so don't brush him off.' She looks at him and sees him quickly look down, as if he was staring. "Uh-" Chase looks up and Astrid ducks her head. "..I'm a little thirsty," she admits.

"I'll go get you some punch." Chase stands up.

"Thanks." When Astrid is alone at the table, she looks at the flower in her hand. Yellow, red, and pink. 'I wonder why Chase chose those colors..'

Bree is chatting, flirting, with Ethan. But she looks away a moment and sees Astrid sitting at the table alone, gazing fondly at her bouquet. "Something wrong?" Ethan asks.

"My best friend needs me. Be right back, my little decimal," Bree says giggling. She walks away in her bright yellow dress and sits next to Astrid. "Thinking of someone?" She asks. Astrid jumps, not hearing her sit down.

"..Maybe.." Astrid says somberly. That is all she says on the matter and Bree sits there with her, holding her own bouquet. "How many roses did Ethan give you?" Astrid asks, amazed at the size of Bree's bouquet.

"Six," Bree says, admiring the bright red roses, "Isn't he sweet?" Bree looks at Astrid's.

She knows what different rose colors mean. Yellow is for friendship, joy, and happiness. Pink is admiration, gentleness, grace, and sweetness. Bree then sees the red.

'Beauty, perfection, _love_.' She smiles. "But simple speaks volumes," she cryptically states. Astrid looks at her, her face melting to confusion.

"Hey, I'm back," Chase says, handing Astrid her punch. He sits down as Bree leaves. "It's amazing," he comments.

"What?"

"It's just I've been here for what, an hour? And Trent-"

"What's up fruit cake!?" Trent says behind him.

Chase sighs, "Spoke too soon." Chase stands up and turns to confront the bully. There is no way that his last night with Astrid for the summer is going to be ruined by Trent. "Back off Trent."

"What are you going to do?" Trent mocks. He looks behind Chase. "Ooh! Is that strawberry shortcake? ..Are you two together?" Trent asks, getting a crazy hyper voice. Astrid does not like it when he uses that voice.

"No," Chase and Astrid tell him. Trent walks over to Astrid and leans on her chair.

"Let me guess, this is all from you losing a bet?" Trent asks her. Astrid shakes her head. "..He promised to do all your homework?" Astrid shakes her head again. "..You didn't want him to feel bad?"

"Trent leave her alone," Chase says. He moves forward to push Trent away or pull Astrid out of his reach, but Trent doesn't let him. He puts a hand on Chase's head. Chase reaches for Trent to stop, but can't reach him. He tries moving Trent's arm, but it doesn't budge.

"Really scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren't you?" Trent asks.

"No, you are the bottom of the barrel," Astrid says. Chase finally gets his head released and glares at Trent as he pulls Astrid out of his shadow.

"..Want me to take you home?" Chase asks as they walk away.

Astrid nods, "Mmhm." They walk passed Leo and Janelle.

"I'll send back the limo," he assures.

"Why are you.." Janelle looks behind them and sees Trent in his light blue tux and one of the cheerleaders. "..Oh."

"Bye!" Astrid stops and gives each of them a hug. She and Chase find the others as they make it to the door. Bree held on the longest. The green and blue couple finally reach the doors. Chase reaches ahead and holds it open for her. Astrid turns down to the left, walking along the brick wall.

Chase catches up with her and escorts her to the limo, which is parked at the curb. The driver gets out and opens the door. "You didn't get bored, did you?" Chase asks him.

"Nothing a few dozen pages of sudoku couldn't solve sir," the driver states. Astrid enters the back of the limo and Chase joins her. He tells the driver where to go and they start off.

"I'm sorry about Trent," Chase says.

"I guess we should have seen him coming," Astrid brushes off, chuckling weakly. They sit in silence for a moment.

'Tell her, you need to.' Chase looks at Astrid as she picks at the pattern in the leather. Her loose ringlets fall slightly over her shoulder, sending blush to Chase's cheeks. 'You may never get another chance.'

Astrid sighs from the seat across from him. She's thinking about what's coming. 'Why, of all the times, did Mom call for me to visit now?'

It seems like Chase had the same question on his mind. "Why do you have to leave now?" Chase asks, "It's almost like you only just came here."

"I..I don't know," Astrid says, "I barely know her."

"..What do you know about her?" Chase asks.

"She's.." Astrid stops herself from giving away too much. She doesn't like it when people know who she's related to. "She's, into filming."

Chase puts two and two together, "She's the relative that works around theatre."

"Well, my great aunt Betty's son is an employee that works where Mom does. He's the one that showed me around. Practically my babysitter."

"So, why wasn't it likely for him to visit?" Chase asks, "your dad mentioned that. Did he think you meant your mom?"

"No," Astrid says, shaking her head, "Travis ended up joining the army. He's overseas right now."

Chase loses his smile, "Oh. So he won't be there while you're gone."

"Nope. But hey, protecting the country is more important than a job that isn't even necessary. I can take care of myself."

Chase thinks a little, "Does your mom have any pets?"

"No," Astrid says quickly.

"That was a quick answer for someone who barely knows her."

"Mom doesn't like animals," Astrid says, "She made that clear."

"Would I know any movies she made?"

"Probably." Chase doesn't like her vague answer.

"Which ones?"

"..Look, Chase," Astrid says, looking at him, "I don't like talking about Mom, okay? Back at my old school, a few people found out who she was and how they looked at me changed. I don't want to tell anyone."

"But I'd never do that," Chase says, hurt.

"I know.. But regardless, I'd just rather not tell." Astrid looks out her window, "It's not that important who she is anyway. Dad says I'm nothing like her."

"We will be arriving shortly, sir," the driver says through the window.

"Thank you," Chase replies.

"Uh Chase?" Astrid asks, fiddling with one of the fake leaves on her rose. She waits until she has his attention, which is in less than a second. "..You can just drop me off at the corner," she suggests, hoping she isn't blushing too deep.

"Why? I don't mind walking you to your door," Chase says, shrugging.

"I know, I know, it's just.." Astrid sighs, smiling, "Dad.. um, may not, let you, uh, heh, leave."

Chase's eyes widen. "What?" He squeaks, fear evident.

"No no, not like that," Astrid says, holding in most of a chuckle, "it's just I'm not usually dropped off by a guy. Ever. He's going to make a big deal out of it, maybe try to take pictures and ask personal questions. Protective Dad over his daughter stuff. I thought you'd want to avoid that. You know.." Astrid touches the back of her neck. "Spike and all.."

Chase realizes that is a pretty good idea. "Charles, just stop at the next block."

"Of course sir," Charles, the driver states. He pulls to the curb and stops. Charles opens up the door and Astrid looks at the hand he holds out to help her out. She then turns to Chase. He's smiling at her, but his hazel show he's sad. She moves over to the seat next to him and gives him a hug.

"I pledged I'd come back and not forget you," she tells him, "So that is what I'll do. I will think about you guys every day, I'll call, I'll write, and I will come back to Mission Creek." Astrid aims to lean out of his arms, but Chase continues to hold her. His right arm is under her left arm and curves up to touch her right shoulder. His thumb brushes the skin right under the hem of her sleeve. Astrid finds it soothing, even when she gets uncomfortable with closeness with any boy outside of her relations.

"I pledge," Chase says, his mouth right next to her neck, "I pledge to you that I will always be there for you and I will be here when you return." Astrid smiles at his pledge. She will definitely hold him to that. She pats his back a little. He releases her.

"Well, better get home. Wheels up at 7:45 in the morning," Astrid says.

"I wish you a good night, madam," Chase says, acting as a gentleman. Astrid blushes and accepts the hand waiting. She steps out. Chase watches her walk down the street.

"Shall I drive back to the school, Young Davenport?" Charles asks once he's back in the driver's seat. Chase looks at the envelope on the seat next to him, his copy of the picture of him and Astrid.

* * *

 **Well, one more chapter. I'm almost done with Part Two, and I'll get it up as well. It's a bit longer than this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the last one. The last of Part one, that is.**

* * *

Astrid walks into the house. "Hey hey! Looks who's back," her dad says, cheerily. She smiles at him. "My princess," he says taking her hand. He spins her around, her skirt floating briefly.

"Dad," she whines playfully as she faces him again. But Jake is busy looking at the door.

"Where's your date?"

"I told him of the perils of crossing Jake Feire," Astrid says, "I didn't want you scaring him away."

"I wouldn't scare him," her dad says, "I'd merely ask him if he's-"

"Dad," Astrid says. She uses the same tone he uses on her when it's obvious when she's lying.

He sighs, "Okay. You are my very smart little girl." He sees her envelope and rose. "You should put that in water."

"It's fake," Astrid says.

"And what's this?" He asks, holding up the envelope.

"Pictures," Astrid answers.

"Let's see," her dad eggs on. Astrid sits at the table. She looks at her name, which is in Chase's handwriting. Then she opens the white paper and takes out the two pictures. Her dad takes the one with all of them for better scrutiny. Astrid watches him for a little, but then looks down. There is the photo of just her and Chase. She has her head on his shoulder, smiling at the camera. Chase has his arm around her, his hand resting at her waist. But he is looking at her, not the camera. He has a smile on, but he's also surprised.

'He didn't know I was going to do that?' Astrid asks, 'Was it that much of a surprise?' Astrid looks the picture over, then smiles fondly, "He looks adorable when he's confused-"

"These look like great friends," Jake says, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"They are," Astrid says.

"So, who is who?" Her dad asks, sitting next to her. Astrid then realizes the only person he has met is Bree, and that was very brief.

"Well.. you know Bree," Astrid starts, "That's Adam behind us, Leo is in front.."

"And who is the boy with your arm around his shoulders?" Jake asks. Astrid blushes a few shades darker than her skin color.

"That's.. Chase," she says. Her dad looks at him.

"That's your date?" Astrid nods. "..Do you think he's cute?"

"Dad!" Astrid says, back to whining. Her dad simply chuckles.

"You should get to bed, missy. There's a long plane ride ahead of you."

"It's not that long, it's only to Hollywood."

"Go," he dad says, pushing her to the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going," Astrid chuckles, taking the pictures and bouquet with her. She looks at the picture of everybody. 'I can't wait for when I get back,' she tells herself. She assures herself that it is a when situation, _not_ an if situation.

* * *

 **Tada! Now she's on her way to her mom's house the next morning.**

 **Until the next part of the story!**

 **~CtW**


End file.
